¿Se puede odiar a la perfección?
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: Una chica nueva hace que los chicos se distancien de Mione, mientras que ella se une con su enemigo. Hermione toma una decisión, pero, ¿es la mejor? Lo que no saben los chicos es que nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido... completamente.
1. Chica nueva

**Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a nuestra queridad J.K.Rowling, ya que sin ella no existiría Harry Potter.**

**En mi fic, Sirius no se ha muerto ( lo quiero demasiado para que se muera ) y Lucius Malfoy se ha muerto. Mi historia se ubica en 7º curso. ****

* * *

**

-Y antes de que todos podamos disfrutar de ese gran festín, tenemos que hacer una última selección. La señorita Smith ha venido desde la academia norte-americana de magia y hechicería Mrs. Charmed cursará 7º. ¡Karen Smith!- dijo la subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Una chica rubia, de ojos azules como el océano y de bonita figura se acercó hacia el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador.

Se oyeron unos murmullos en todas las casas.

-¡Es preciosa¡Un ángel! - dijo Ron embobado mirando ha la chica.

-Tienes razón, es guapísima. – dijo con la misma cara de idiota Seamus.

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombreo seleccionador.

Todas las casas se pusieron a aplaudir, menos Slytherin.

-Y ahora, a comer.- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore sonriendo.

Karen se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se puso delante de Harry, osease en diagonal de Hermione y al lado de Ron.

-Hola, soy Karen Smith.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Tú debes ser Harry Potter. – dijo mirando a Harry. Se dirigió a Ron.- Tu debes ser un Weasley, Ronald, si no me equivoco, leí un anuncio en el Profeta hace unos cuantos años.- se dirigió hace Hermione.- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Hermione Granger.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Encantada.- dijo Karen nada más que por educación.

-¿Cuando son la pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch?- preguntó Karen en general, pero parecía que se dirigía más a Harry ya Ron que a Hermione.

-¿¡Te gusta el quidditch!?-preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos.

-Claro, es el mejor deporte del mundo. Mi equipo favorito son los Chuddleys Canons, sobretodo el buscador.- dijo Karen emocionada.

Hermione dejó de escuchar en cuanto oyó la palabra "quidditch" y se puso a comer en silencio.

Harry y Ron seguían hablando encantados con Karen.

-…pues he oído que Riovanich dejará de ser un golpeador del Munich Powers.- dijo Ron- se ve que le han fichado para…

-Me voy a dormir.- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Pero…- empezó a preguntar Harry.

-Estoy cansada, buenas noches.- dijo ella.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos mirando las paredes y los cuadros. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que unos fríos ojos grises la observaban muy de cerca.

-Buenas noches, Granger.- dijo una voz fría arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero continuó caminando sin ni siquiera girarse.

-Hola, Malfoy. Diría que me alegro de verte, pero eso sería mentirte.- dijo Hermione con una voz fría que podía ser comparada con la de Snape.

-Vengo en son de paz… Hermione.- dijo Malfoy dejando de lado la voz fría y hablando con una voz que parecía ser ¿cariñosa?

Hermione se detuvo de repente al oír su nombre. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar mirando a Malfoy.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo ella sorprendida. ¿La había llamado por su nombre?

- Te llamas así¿no? Y que yo sepa no está prohibido decir tu nombre.- dijo él divertido.

- Si. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Hermione algo atontada. No es normal que tus enemigos, quien te ha estado insultando durante años, te llame por tu nombre.

- Estoy hablando contigo porque eres el único miembro de La Orden del Fénix que no es rencoroso, además podría hablar con Lupin, Snape o con Black, pero se que tu me entenderías mejor. Ahora que mi padre ha muerto, El señor Tenebroso quiere que remplace a mi padre, mi madre no quiere que lo haga y, sinceramente, yo tampoco. Quiero ser tu amigo, Hermione, eres una persona fantástica, eres lista e inteligente, y se me permites decirlo, eres preciosa. Y te pido perdón por todos los insultos que te dije, lo siento.- dijo Draco.

- ¿Es una cámara oculta?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la sinceridad de su enemigo.

- ¿Una qué?- preguntó Draco.

- Nada, una cosa muggle. ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Hermione.

-Claro. Verás, Hermione, si no me perdonas me hundo. El señor Oscuro me matará si no le obedezco, o peor, matará a mi madre. Necesito que me ayudes.- dijo Draco. Justo después de decirlo se puso a llorar.

"_No puedo dejarlo así, no se lo merece"_ pensó Hermione. Se acercó a Draco y abrazó.

-Eso no va a pasar… te ayudaré.- dijo ella acariciándole sus finos y rubios cabellos.

-Gracias.- dijo el slytherin mientras la abrazaba.

Se empezaron a oír voces de los alumnos que iban a sus salas comunes y la voz de los prefectos indicando el camino.

-Mañana hablamos.- dijo Hermione separándose de él.

-Por favor, no se lo cuentes a tus amigos, por favor.- suplicó Draco.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que te vayas. Buenas noches.- le dijo Hermione.

Draco movió los labios diciendo buenas noches y después se fue corriendo por un pasillo que iba directo a las mazmorras.

Hermione corrió para llegar a su sala común antes que sus amigos. Cuando llegó se puso el pijama blanco con topos rojos y dorados con honor a su casa.

-¿Vuestra amiga no es un poco rara?- preguntó Karen cuando Hermione se había ido.

-No, solo esta nerviosa por comenzar las clases. – dijo Ron despreocupado.

-¿Nerviosa? Cualquier diría que le encanta ir a clase.- dijo Karen en broma.

-No sabes lo acertada que has estado.- dijo Harry.

-¡Merlín! No había conocido a nadie en mi vida que le gustará ir a clases.- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Se pasa todo el verano estudiando, incluso en La Madriguera.- dijo Ron

-¿La Madriguera?- preguntó Karen desconcentrada.

-Si, es la casa de los Weasley y el cuartel de…-Ron se calló de repente gracias a Harry, le que había dado un codazo que probablemente le rompió dos costillas. ¡Iba a decir donde estaba el cuartel de La orden del Fénix!

-¿de…?- preguntó Karen que se había dado cuenta del codazo de Harry.

Una pelirroja un año menor que ellos se acercó.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo ella alegre.

-Por una vez a la vida, Ginny, puedo decir que me alegro de verte.- dijo dando gracias a Merlín de que su hermana interrumpiera.

Ginny le dio una colleja que le mató unas cuantas neuronas.

-Hola, soy Karen Smith.- dijo Karen sonriendo y dándole la mano.

-Ginny Weasley, la hermana de ese idiota.- dijo ella estrechándole la mano mientras con la otra señalaba a Ron.

-¡Que estoy aquí!- dijo Ron.

-Ya lo había notado.- dijo Ginny.

Y los dos Weasley se enfrascaron en una pelea verbal. Karen y Harry se pusieron a hablar.

- Y, bueno¿Qué posición quieres tener en el quidditch?- preguntó Harry._"Esa chica me da confianza, puedo hablar sin que me sonroje, eso solo me pasa con Ginny y Hermione"_ pensó Harry.

- Me gustaría ser un golpeador, es lo que era en Mrs. Charmed.- dijo Karen mientras caminaban para llegar a la sala común de los leones.

- ¡Perfecto! Pues ya tenemos dos golpeadores, Ginebra Weasley y Karen Smith.- dijo Harry contento de tener los golpeadores.- Desde que se fueron lo gemelos Weasley lo tenemos bastante crudo.

- Vaya, Ginny también juega, y de golpeador ¿y Hermione de que juega?- preguntó Karen mirando un cuadro.

- Hermione no juega a quidditch, tiene vértigo.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿¡QUE¿Cómo puede haber alguien en ese mundo que no le guste el quidditch?- preguntó Karen medio enfadada medio sorprendida.

-Y es raro, porque está saliendo con el buscador de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum.- susurró Harry.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Vicky? Dime que se ha muerto, por favor dímelo.- dijo Ron al sentir la palabra "Viktor Krum".

- Mejor que Hermione no te sienta decir eso.- dijo Harry divertido.

- ¿Con Krum?- pregunto MUY sorprendida Karen.- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-¿Cerebro? – preguntó con sarcasmo una voz.

Harry, Ron, Karen y Ginny se giraron para ver quien había dicho eso. Los dos Weasley's y Harry abrieron la boca (si se podía ¬¬¬) hasta que les rozaron los zapatos. Era Neville.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Karen con desprecio.

-Neville Longbottom.- dijo él con seguridad.

-¿Te crees superior a mi para hablarme de ese modo?- dijo Karen poniendo una mano en la cintura con un estilo muy Slytherin.

- No, pero no te creo superior a nadie para hablar así de la persona más lista que ha pasado por Howgarts durante muchas años.- dijo Neville muy seguro de si mismo.

-Venga, chicos. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.- dijo Ginny mientras los separaba.

Karen y Neville se iban lanzando miradas asesinas durante todo el camino hasta la sala común.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó a las seis de la mañana, se duchó, se puso el uniforme y bajó a la biblioteca. Se puso a leer "Hipogrifos, pumkins y otras bestias" de Benebola Caine.

A las siete de la mañana, Hermione se fue a desayunar.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó una voz.

- ¡Draco! Buenos días.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Draco con una voz preocupada.

-Vamos afuera.- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Draco por el brazo.

Cuando llegaron afuera, se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

-Dime.- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco.

-Necesitaba hablar. ¿Cómo te va con Smith?- preguntó Draco.

-Fatal, parece que me odiara. Y de verdad, esa chica me da mala espina.-. dijo Hermione.

-Y no se si lo has notado, pero te está intentando robar los amigos.- dijo Draco mirándola.

-No sueñes, Draco. La chica solo quiere hacer amigos.- dijo Hermione defendiéndola.

-Lo que tú digas. Cambiando de tema¿Cómo va con Krum?- preguntó él.

-Viktor y yo solo somos amigos. Cortamos en quinto, las relaciones a distancia no duran, comprobado. Algún día fuimos algo, pero ya no.- dijo Hermione mirando el lago.

-Pues Potter y Weasley no parece que lo sepan.- dijo Draco algo indiferente.

-Es que no lo saben, nunca hablamos de Viktor, Ron se pone malo solo con oír su nombre y con Harry,… bueno, con Harry tampoco hablamos, él es muy sobre protector conmigo y con Ginny, y bueno nunca le han gustado mis novios, pero los aguanta, no como Ron.- dijo Hermione mientras volvía a posar la vista en Draco.- Hay chicos que no se acercan a mí porque saben que si Harry y Ron se enteran, les da miedo lo que puedan hacer, por eso me envían cartas.

-Y directamente hay chicos que no te envían ni cartas, porque les da miedo que tus amigos se enteren, el año pasado escuché a dos Ravenclaws hablar sobre ti.- dijo Draco riendo.

-Tenemos que irnos, dentro de pocos minutos los chicos bajaran, y no creo que les haga mucha gracia que me encuentren contigo.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

-Ve tu primero, ya vendré.- dijo Draco.

-¡¡Adiós!!- gritó Hermione mientras se iba.

"_¿Por qué me has hechizado de esa manera?" _pensó Draco mientras veía a Hermione irse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco mirando el cielo.

-Hola chicos- dijo Hermione cuando había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola.- dijeron los chicos cuando la vieron.

-Si que te has levantado tarde hoy¿no?- preguntó Harry.

-No, es que he ido a la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione con toda normalidad.

Karen escupió todo el jugo de calabaza en la cara de Dean Thomas. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se giró hacia ella.

-No me pasa nada, tranquilos. Lo siento, Dean.- dijo ella entre risas.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Parvati y empezó a desayunar. De repente sintió que una mirada se posaba en ella. Levantó la cabeza lentamente. Unos ojos plateados la miraban fijamente. Draco Malfoy le sonrió. Hermione también sonrió.

-¡HERMIONE¡Hermione!- gritó Ron.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

-Mira que eres insensible, Ronald.- le espetó Hermione.

-No es culpa mía que estés encantada mirando a no se dónde.- dijo Ron.

-No estaba encantada, Ronald, estaba pensando.- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Siempre son igual?- preguntó Karen a Harry.

-Todos los días que tengan un buen pretexto. –dijo Harry ya cansado de las discusiones diarias de sus amigos.

-¡CHICOS! Paren ya.- gritó Harry.

Hermione y Ron se callaron de golpe.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry más tranquilo- Ya podéis continuar comiendo.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó Ron olvidando la discusión

-Transformaciones con Ravenclaw.- dijo Lavander (N.A: ya se que todas esperabais que hubiera pociones con las serpientes, pero necesito Ravencalw y transformaciones, no se, prefiero guardarme pociones para ponerlas con los Slytherin.)

-Yo voy tirando.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Te acompaño.- dijo Neville.- Me gusta estar con gente con cerebro.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Nada, olvídalo.- dijo Neville.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Te cae bien?- preguntó Neville.

-¿Karen? Si¿Por qué no me habría de caer bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-El otro día estábamos hablando de Krum.- dijo Neville. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Él continuó.- Harry le dijo a Karen que estabais saliendo y entonces Karen dijo que que tenías tú que no tuviera ella.- dijo Neville.

-¿QUE?-preguntó Hermione enfadada.- ¿Pero quien se cree ella para criticarme¿La reina de Inglaterra?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Neville al escuchar "reina de Inglaterra".

-Nada, olvídalo.- dijo Hermione.- Se va a enterar la Barbie esa, va a conocer a la verdadera Hermione Granger.

-¡Así se habla, Hermione!- exclamó Neville alegre.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con Harry y Ron para planear la venganza.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hermione,… no creo que los chicos quieran hacer la venganza.- dijo Neville un poco cohibido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione extraña.

-Ayer,… bueno, ayer no te defendieron, le rieron las gracias a Karen.- dijo Neville.

-Pero, pero si…- Hermione se había quedado estática.- Pero si quieren pegar a Malfoy porque tan solo me mira¿co-como no van a querer matar a quien dice algo mal sobre mi?

-Creo que los chicos están embobados con Karen, como les pasaba con Fleur, igual. Y les ríen todas las gracias. Pero lo raro no es esto, es que Ginny también hace lo mismo. No se que pasa.- dijo Neville extrañado.

-Después hablaré con ellos, no puede ser verdad.- dijo Hermione aún sorprendida.

Se izo un silencio incomodo.

-Es imposible.- dijo Hermione.

-Yo también pensé así, pero lo oí de mis propias orejas. Todos se están volviendo locos.- dijo Neville negando con la cabeza.

Hermione movió la cabeza queriendo decir si.

-De Ron ya me lo esperaba, es normal que se quede embobado mirando a una chica, y además si es guapa. Pero de Harry, no me lo podía creer. Y menos de Ginny, es mi mejor amiga¡no puede hacerme esto!- gritó Hermione desesperada.

-Harry y Ginny no tendrían que hacer eso, ellas son buenas personas. No dijo que Ron no lo sea, es que él siempre se queda así cuando ve a alguna chica guapa.- dijo Neville extrañado.

-No me lo puedo creer.- susurró Hermione.

Los dos chicos entraron en la aula.

* * *

**No sean muy dura conmigo, es mi primer fanfic. Por favor dejen un review, tan para decir que la historía os ha encantado o para decir que vaya a un laberinto y me pierda (¬¬¬... sin comentarios). No pretendo que sea un One-shoot o como se llame, quiero hacer más capítulos. Así que porfi, aprite usted el botoncito que dice GO. Thanks. Gracias. Gràcies. Merci. Gracias.**


	2. ¿Y a esos los llamas amigos?

**Lo siento, ya se que decí que ese capitulo sería más largo, pero no encontraba un buen final, lo siento. Muchissimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad. No se si al final seá un DrHr, creo que no, pero no estoy muy segura. En ese capitulo se menciona a Britney Speras, me refiero cuando era guapa, pero por favor leed abajo si os gusta esta cantante.**

* * *

- Silencio, por favor.- pidió la profesora McGonagall cuando todos estábamos en clase.- Hoy vamos hacer un hechizo que se llama Bertamiens Pensatus. ¿La señorita Granger nos puede decir para que sirve?

-El hechizo Bertamiens Pensatus sirve para transformar cualquier objeto en el animal que estamos pensando.- recitó como un poema Hermione.

-Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.- dijo contenta la profesora McGonagall.

-Muy bien Hermione.- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw. Era rubio y tenía los ojos de color verde hierba.

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione extrañada. _¿Quién es ese chico?_

Se giró a Neville, que lo tenía al lado.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- preguntó Hermione.

Neville levantó los hombros queriendo decir que no lo sabía.

-Cogemos un libro, o cualquier objeto, y con un golpecito suave de varita decimos: Bertamiens Pensatus.- el libro de la profesora McGonagall se transformó en un bonito ruiseñor.

-Debe tener hambre.- susurró Karen para Harry y Ron.

- ¡Señorita Smith! No crea que no la he oído. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo, a las cinco de la tarde en mi despacho.- dijo McGonagall furiosa.

- ¡Pero profesora,…! A las cinco de la tarde tenemos la hora libre y pensaba ir a…- le reprendió Karen.

- Me da igual donde pensaba ir, señorita Smith, a las cinco en mi despacho.- dijo McGonagall volviendo a su mesa.

Murmuró unas palabras y el bonito ruiseñor que había en su mesa se transformo de nuevo en el viejo libro de Transformaciones.

- Y el contra hechizo es None Bertamiens.- dijo ella.

Hermione probó el hechizo. Le salió a la primera. Su impecable libro de Transformaciones se habia transformado en un bonito conejo gris con manchas blancas (en honor a mi querido conejo, Sir Bux Bunni Primero).

- Muy bien, señorita Granger, veinticinco puntos más para Gryffindor.- dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriendo.

- Que conejo más bonito, Hermione.- dijo el mismo chico de antes.

- Gracias.- dijo ella un poco sonrojada. "_Muy bien, Hermione, sigue sonrojándote de esa manera y empezará a preguntarse seriamente donde tienes el cerebro."_

- Muy bien, Hermione.- dijo Neville.- El mío solo le sale pelo.

- No te preocupes, Neville, con la practica mejorarás.- dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano el hombro.

- None Bertamiens.- pronunció Hermione, y el conejo de antes se convirtió en su libro de Transformaciones.

-Perfecto contra hechizo, señorita Granger, diez puntos más para Gryffindor.- dijo la profesora McGonagall orgullosa de su alumna.

El chico que había estado admirando a Hermione toda la clase, dijo el hechizo y su libro de transformaciones se convirtió en una ardilla.

- Que ardilla más encantadora, señor McEwan, diez puntos más para Ravenclaw.- dijo McGonagall.

- A ti también te sale bien.- dijo Hermione a aquell chico rubio.

- Pero no tanto como a ti.- dijo él cortésmente.

- None Bertamiens.- dijo McEwan.

Su encantadora ardilla, como había dicho McGonagall, volvió a ser su libro.

-Buen contra hechizo, señor McEwan, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.- dijo sonriendo McGonagall.

- El señor Weasley y el señor Longbottom tienen que practicar más, nos vemos mañana.- dijo McGonagall.

Hermione salió de la clase y estaba dispuesta a ir un rato al lago para leer, pero una voz la llamo.

- Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy William McEwan.- dijo el chico rubio de antes cogiéndole la mano a Hermione con delicadeza y besándola (la mano, no seeis, malpensadas ¬¬) al estilo caballero del siglo XV (siglo quince).

-Hermione Granger.- dijo ella sonrojándose. _"Es todo un caballero¿y porque no?, también es guapo"._

- Todo un placer conocerte oficialmente.- dijo él sonriendo.- Puedes llamarme Hill.

- ¿Oficialmente?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Si,… digamos que…- dijo él rascándose la nuca con timidez.-… digamos que eres la mejor estudiante de Howgarts, es imposible no conocerte,…y además, es imposible no conocer a chica más preciosa del firmamento.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- No te sonrojes, es la verdad.- dijo él con cariño.

- Seguro que estás mintiendo y lo que verdad quieres es que te deje copiar los deberes.- dijo Hermione recordando lo que le izo Ron el año pasado.

_**---------------------------Flashback----------------------------**_

_**- Hermione- dijo Ron poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella sin levantar la vista del libro.**_

**_- Hoy te has despertado muy bonita, con una retirada a Bratney Spoars.- dijo Ron con una carita de ángel._**

_**Hermione levantó la vista del libro. Miro a Harry, que estaba ahogando unas risas con la mano. Puso su mirada en Ron y lo miró con incredibilidad.**_

_**- Primero, se llama Britney Spears, segundo, es rubia, y tercero, no cuela.- dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.- Y por cierto Harry, cuando le expliques cosas a Ron sobre el mundo muggle, no hace falta que le menciones las putas. Buenas noches. (Leed mi nota final)**_

_**------------------------Flashback---------------------------------**_

- No, lo digo en serio.- dijo él sonriéndole coquetamente.- ¿Te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta?

- Lo siento, Hill, pero no puedo, he quedado con unas amigas, pero… nos podemos ver un día de estos.- dijo ella poniendo cara de pena.

- ¿Mañana?- preguntó él sonriéndole.

- Mañana.- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.- Nos vemos.

Hermione se fue. Le había mentido, no porque no le quería ver, era, en los pensamientos de Hermione _"… guapo, simpático y encantador, como su ardilla,…" _pero quería hablar un rato con Neville.

Lo encontró en la sala común y le pidió si podían hablar un momento en el lago.

- No me lo puedo creer, Neville, tenías razón. Hoy Will ha estado hablando conmigo y coqueteando, y los chicos no me han hecho ni caso, no es que reclame su atención, pero no me han felicitado por el conjuro, cosa que normalmente hacen, no me han escoltado y no han alejado de mi a todo chico que dice algo, y eso es lo que hacen diariamente. Y además, lo han oído, han oído las admiraciones de Will, y por primera vez que algún chico desconocido me dice algo y que ellos no lo fulminan con la mirada.- dijo Hermione dando círculos en el lago. (No se si me entienden, quiero decir lo que hace la gente cuando está nerviosa, empieza a caminar dando círculos, ¬¬)

- Hermione, tranquilízate y deja de dar vueltas, me estás poniendo nervioso, y primero¿Quién es Will?- preguntó Neville.

- El chico rubio de Ravenclaw que no paraba de admirarme.- dijo Hermione cuando se sentó al lado de Neville.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Pero si Ron odiaba a Krum por solo estar contigo!- dijo Neville sorprendido.

- Lo sé, venga, vamos a clase de Herbologia con Hufflepuff.- dijo Hermione levantándose.

El día paso con absoluta normalidad, claro, toda la normalidad que puede tener un colegio donde enseñan magia.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde, Karen se iba a cumplir su castigo con McGonagall, _"ese es el momento"_ pensó Hermione respecto a la idea de comentarles a Harry y Ron la venganza contra Karen.

Hermione entró en la sala común y se acercó a sus amigos.

- Hola chicos.- dijo ella con alegría.

- Mmm- contestaron ellos en forma de saludo.

- Quería proponeros hacer una venganza¿Qué opinéis?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los chicos posaron atención.

- La venganza es contra Karen, ya verá esa Barbie Malibú.- dijo Hermione.- Nadie insul…

-No. A Karen ni la tocarás un pelo.- dijo Ron con voz autoritaria.

- ¿perdón?- preguntó Hermione. _"Neville decía la verdad, no me lo puedo creer, me han botado… por Smith"_

- Lo que oyes, Granger, a nuestra querida Karen no le vas a hacer nada.- dijo Harry con el mismo tono de Ron.

"_Granger, Granger, Granger,…" _es la palabra que resonaba en su cerebro, como la habían llamado sus AMIGOS.

- Él tenía razón, decía la verdad.- susurró Hermione recordando las palabras de Neville.

Negó con la cabeza.

No iba a permitir que la vieran llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Come-libros¿Tu gato se te ha comido la lengua?- preguntó Ron con todo burlón.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, _"esos no son mis amigos, me los han cambiado"_.

Hermione se dio media vuelta mientras ignoraba los insultos de sus AMIGOS. Se fue a los jardines y empezó a llorar debajo de un árbol.

"_Esos no son mis amigos, esos no son mi superficial, sobre protector e inocente amigo Ronald Weasley, esos no son mi defensor, valiente y inseparable amigo Harry Potter. Esos no son los chicos con quien paso los veranos, los que babeaban detrás de Fleur Delacour y los que odiaban a Viktor Krum solo por que iba conmigo al baile. Esos no son los chicos que me apoyaron en el P.E.D.D.O, los que me cuidaron mientras estaba en la enfermería en segundo curso, los que me protegían cuando Draco me insultaba, esos no son mis amigos…"_

- ¿Hermione?- me preguntó una voz.

Hermione se giró y sonrió. Draco estaba parado a apenas cinco metros de ella, con su mochilla colgada de un hombro.

Hermione volvió a llorar.

- Odio cuando las mujeres lloran.- susurró Draco.

Él se acercó a Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó agachándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Hermione lo miró y lo abrazó.

- No pasa nada, Hermione, dime que pasa.- dijo Draco acariciándole la cabeza.

- Harry y Ro-ron.- dijo ella y se puso a llorar más fuerte.

- Dime que te han hecho esos idiotas, que les rompo la cabeza.- dijo Draco enfadado.

- Draco, por favor…- suplicó entre sollozos Hermione.

- Dime que ha pasado.- le dijo con cariño Draco.

- Los chicos estaban en la sala común, yo fui para proponerles una venganza contra Karen, entonces cuando lo estaba proponiendo, la defendieron, me dijeron Granger y Come-libros.- dijo Hermione mientras se aferraba a Draco.

- ¿Y a esos les llamas amigos?- preguntó incrédulo Draco señalando el castillo.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

- Hermione, cielo, si son unos lame-culos, ven una chica guapa y ala, todo el día detrás de ella. Y en tercero, te abandonaron por una rata y una escoba.- dijo Draco recordando el tercer curso.

- Pero esos no son mis amigos, esos no son los chicos que me salvaron en primero del trol, esos nos son los chicos que me iban a ver cada día a la enfermería en segundo, cuando estaba petrificada, esos no son los chicos que me ayudaron con Buckbeak ni con los que saqué a Sirius Black de la torre, esos no son los chicos que me ayudaron en el ministerio, esos no son, Draco, esos no son mis amigos.- dijo Hermione ya sin llorar.

Draco iba decir-le algo, pero una voz le interrumpió.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz llena de sorpresa.

Hermione se giró para ver quien la había llamado.

Se heló.

-Neville.- susurró.

* * *

**Lo dicho, lo siento si a alguien la gusta la Britney Spears, pero Hermione no comparte la misma opinión con vosotras... ahora en serio, los siento si a alguien le gusta. Por fi, dejad reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Apriete usted el botoncito que dice GO, gracias.**


	3. Hablaremos luego

**Lo siento, mil perdones, ya se que tardé diez décadas en actualizar. Es que tuve problemas de autoestima (osease, que estaba depre), a un amigo mío se le murió el abuelo y a una amiga mía la bisabuela, así que estuve muchos días animándoles, además tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la alquímia y mis padres me castigaron sin ordenador.**

**En este capitulo veréis discusiones entre Remus y Hermione, y aunque en algun momento lo parezca, NO es un Remus/Hermione.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, cada vez que recibo uno se me ilumina la cara y las o los que no os deja poner reviews ya lo he arreglado.**

* * *

Hermione y Draco se separaron rápidamente y Hermione se giró hacia Neville y caminó unos pocos pasos.

-Neville… te lo puedo explicar.- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

-Me has traicionado, tú y los demás. Confié en ti.- dijo Neville con ira.

- Yo no te he traicionado. Draco ha cambiado.- dijo Hermione señalando a Malfoy.

- La gente cambia, Malfoy no.- dijo Neville serio y mirando a Draco con odio.

- Neville,… Draco Malfoy ha cambiado.- dijo Hermione tranquila, pero con los ojos húmedos.

- Dame razones para confiar en él, Hermione. Dime razones para confiar en él, como confías tu.- dijo Neville con el mismo tono serio, pero un poco más ablandado al ver a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No tengo razones para convencerte que he cambiado, Longbottom, solo te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad, como Hermione, todo el mundo merece una¿no?- dijo Draco con su fría voz, pero dejando de lado su habitual tono de arrogancia y superioridad.

Era verdad, aunque le costara admitirlo, Malfoy había cambiado, y para bien. Tenía que haber una razón mayor para que él, Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia y Slytherin, se junté con Hermione Granger, sangre muggle y Gryffindor.

Neville giró la cara para mirar a Hermione. La vio con los ojos húmedos. Sus ojos transmitían ese brillo que hacia que tuviera ánimos para despertarse cada día por la mañana, que le mantenía vivo. Sonreía. "_Tengo que creer en ella,… mi única razón para seguir viviendo…"_

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Neville Longbottom. Él se la secó rápidamente, intentando que Hermione y Malfoy no se dieran cuenta, demasiado tarde.

- Te escucho.- dijo Neville acercándose a los chicos.

- Gracias.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el lago.

- Cuando mi padre estaba vivo, tenía, como decirlo, un "poder" sobre Voldemort, Voldemort quería que fuera mortífago al acabar el quinto curso, pero mi padre, impulsado por mi madre, le pidió que esperara a que estuviera más preparado,… ahora que mi padre ha muerto, nada le impide que yo sea un mortífago, cuando me lo dijo me impuse, pero me amenazó con matar a mi madre si no le hacía caso y me dijo entraría a finales de este curso.- dijo Draco con melancolía.

"_Él lo está pasando peor que yo, tengo que creerle…"_ pensó Neville mirando a Draco con compasión.

- ¿Y el profesor Snape?- preguntó Neville.

- Él apoyaba a mi padre y a Bel·latrix, cree que tengo que seguir los pasos de mi padre. "Es lo correcto, Draco, tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre"- dijo Draco imitando la voz de Snape.

-¿Pero tu madre no puede hacer nada?- preguntó esperanzado Neville.

- No, Voldemort desprecia a las mortífagas. La única mortifaga a la que tiene respeto es a la hermana de Narcissa, Bel·latrix Lestrange,… y no creo que comparta la misma opinión de Narcissa.- dijo Hermione seria mirando a Draco.

Draco miró sorprendido a Hermione._ "¿Cómo puede saberlo? Eso solo lo saben los mort… un momento¿Hermione está metida en todo eso?"_

- ¡Merlín!- gritó Neville.- tengo adivinación en cinco minutos. Me voy.- continuó Neville con pánico mientras se alejaba de ellos y se iba hacia el castillo.

Draco fijo su gélida e impenetrable mirada en Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó serio Draco.

Hermione, que hasta ahora estaba mirando a Neville alejándose, giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia él al oír su gélida voz.

Draco se asustó durante unas milésimas de segundo al ver los ojos de Hermione. Podían ser una imitación perfecta de la mirada gélida de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿No confías en mi, Draco?- dijo Hermione con una voz helada que le hacía mil vueltas a la de Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco izo un paso adelante.

Hermione izo un paso adelante.

- ¿Eres una mortífaga?- preguntó Draco igual que antes con su mirada de hielo.

- ¿No confías en mi?- repitió Hermione igual que antes fijando su mirada en la de Draco.

Draco se acercó velozmente a Hermione, le cogió de la muñeca izquierda (N/A:no me acuerdo si era el antebrazo izquierdo o el derecho donde los mortifagos tienen la marca, …sorry ) y le levantó la manga de la camisa y…

Levantó la mirada para mirar a Hermione a la cara. Ella sonreía dulcemente.

Volvió a fijar la vista en su antebrazo (el de Hermione).

No tenía la marca.

Levantó la vista otra vez para mirar a Hermione.

- Contactos.- dijo simplemente la leona dulcemente con su mejor carita de ángel.

Draco le soltó lentamente la muñeca a Hermione y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el bosque prohibido.

Hermione se bajó la manga de la camisa.

Pasaron unos segundos con un silencio incómodo.

Draco giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Hermione.

-Me habías asustado.- dijo simplemente él.

Hermione miró a Draco con ternura infinita.

- Remus me lo contó.- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía al lado de Draco.

- ¿Lupin?- preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione.

- Si, ese verano. Estábamos en la biblioteca buscando un libro que me quería enseñar cuando de repente me dijo que Voldemort despreciaba a las mujeres.- dijo Hermione recordando aquel día.

-Parece que te lleves muy bien con Lupin.- dijo Draco volviendo su vista en el bosque.

- Si, tenemos los mismos gustos, así que es muy fácil hablar con él.- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

-¿Y con Black?- preguntó Draco volviendo a posar la vista en Hermione.

- Con Sirius me llevo bien, aunque quien de verdad se lleva bien con él son Harry, Ron y los gemelos,… para decirlo de alguna manera, Sirius es tan inmaduro como ellos, así que supongo que es fácil hablar con ellos. – dijo Hermione sonriendo. - … Aunque eso sí, Sirius es mucho más temperamental que Remus, ver a Ron enfadarse es como ver enfadarse a Sirius., tienen el mismo temperamento.

Debe ser horroso ver enfadados a los dos juntos.- dijo Draco mirando hacia el lago.

- Lo es,…pues todos los Weasley's cuando se enfadan son igual,… así que imagínate a Charlie, Bill, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny, y añadiendo a Sirius; Percy es la exepción.- dijo Hermione contando a todos los Weasley con los dedos.

Draco suspiró. _"¿Como puede haber en una sola familia tanto mal humor?"_

- Por cierto¿tú no tenías clase?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco.

Draco miró su reloj.

- Si, ya ves, dime de que me sirve saber herbologia.- dijo Draco con burla y con su habitual cara de superioridad.- ¿y tú?

- Tendría aritmancia, pero el otro día le enviaron una carta a la profesora diciendo que su hermano pequeño se había puesto malo y tenía que ir a San Mungo unos días.- dijo Hermione.- Pero de todos modos, Draco no te tendrías que saltar ninguna clase, todas son importantes.

Draco miró a Hermione con incredulidad.

- Bueno, algunas menos importantes que otras, pero todas importantes.- dijo Hermione defendiendo herbologia.

- Si tú lo dices…- dijo Draco dándose por vencido.

- Vamos a la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Ya tardaba en decirlo.- susurró Draco.

- Te oído.- dijo divertida Hermione.

- A ver Hermione, si vamos juntos… todo Howgarts nos verá.- dijo Draco a Hermione como si le explicara que uno más uno son dos.

- Draco, todo el mundo está en clase menos los de aritmancia y algunos alumnos de primero,… y créeme, no todos los alumnos de aritmancia están en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo.

- Vamos.- dijo Draco con resignación.

Al cruzar una esquina, ya dentro del castillo, Hermione se topó con alguien.

- Perdón, iba…- empezó Hermione hasta que se dio cuenta de con quien había topado.-… profesor Lupin.

- Hola, Hermione, hacia tiempo que no te veía, desde veran…- dijo Remus hasta que vió que acompañante llevaba su querida Hermione (no pensais mal, mi Remus no es un pederasta, lo de "querida" lo dice, aparte de que es su alumna favorita, por el cariño que le tiene, nada más).

Remus puso cara de no entender nada y se volvió hacia Hermione.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta de que Remus había visto a Draco.

-…o.- continuó la frase Remus.- Hermione¿después de esa hora tienes algo que hacer? Querría hablar contigo.

Hermione miró a Draco.

Miró a Remus.

-No, tenemos la hora libre.- dijo ella sabiendo de que quería hablar.

- Perfecto, pues te espero en mi despacho. Que… que tengáis un buen día.- dijo Remus mirando a Draco con desconfianza.

- Gracias.- dijeron con inseguridad Draco y Hermione.

- Te lo dije Hermone, no era seguro ir a la biblioteca.- dijo Draco mirando ha Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que mirar unos libros.- dijo Hermione.

Hermione fijó su mirada en Draco.

- Por cierto,… estás blanco.- dijo ella aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Y como quieres que esté? Una de las personas que te quieren más en ese mundo me acaba de ver contigo, te acaban de ver con quien representaba que era tu enemigo,…y no cualquier persona, no, una de las personas que te quieren más.- dijo Draco nervioso.

- Tranquilo, Remus no dirá nada. Primero me pedirá una explicación, y cuando yo se la esté contando le pediré que no lo diga a nadie. Me debe una.- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

- ¿Te debe una?- preguntó Draco al no saber de que hablaba.

- Si, antes que Snape dijera en voz alta que Remus era un licántropo, yo ya lo sabia, y le guardé el secreto,… supongo que fue eso lo que nos unió tanto.- dijo Hermione a modo de explicación.

- ¿Y él como supo que tu le habías guardado el secreto?- preguntó Draco sorprendido por la historia.

- En tercero, cuando Sirius se escapó de Azkaban, nosotros lo encontramos, Remus nos siguió, y cuando vió a Sirius se dieron un abrazo, como nosotros no sabíamos que Sirius era bueno,… grité a todo pulmón que había confiado en él, en Remus, y que le había guardado el secreto de que él era un licántropo, y entonces le contaron toda la verdad a Harry, le mostraron a Pettigrew y de repente, apareció Snape.- Draco miró a Hermione muy sorprendido.

- ¿Severus Snape?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Y, aunque parezca increíble, Snape intentó salvarnos la vida.- dijo Hermione.

- No me lo puedo creer. Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, salvando a sus alumnos más odiosos.- dijo Draco alucinando.

- Bueno,… no es tan increíble.- dijo Hermione sonriendo coquetamente refiriéndose a ella y Draco.

Tienes razón, siempre puede pasar lo imposible.- dijo él sonriendo.

- Y hemos llegado.- dijo Hermione.

Ella se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero una mano firme le pasó adelante (N/A: osease, que la mano misteriosa abrió la puerta)

Hermione miró al dueño de esa mano.

Draco.

- Las damas primero.- dijo él cortésmente.

- Gracias.- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

Los dos se pusieron en una mesa alejada. Estuvieron diez minutos estudiando en silencio estudiando Hermione se levantó.

Draco miró a Hermione.

-Voy a buscar un libro.- susurró ella.

Hermione se fue al pasillo de transformaciones.

- Hermione.- susurró una voz.

Ella se giró para ver quien la había llamado.

- Will.- susurró ella sonriendo.- ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

- Hermione…, las clases acabaron hace cinco minutos.- susurró él sonriendo.

Pues me tengo que ir.- dijo ella.

- Pero si todo ese curso tiene la hora libre.- dijo Will al no entender.

- Ya, pero tengo que hablar con un profesor. Nos vemos Will.- dijo Hermione.

Justo después de decir la última palabra, se fue corriendo.

Llegó a la mesa que compartía con Draco.

- ¿Y el libro?- preguntó Draco al ver que no llevaba ningún libro.

- Hace cinco minutos que se han acabado las clases, tengo que hablar con Remus.- dijo deprisa.- Nos vemos luego.

- ¿Pero…?- susurró Draco.

Hermione se fue casi corriendo de la biblioteca para llegar cuanto antes al despacho de Remus.

Cruzó la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su despacho.

Llamó dos veces a su puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo la voz dulce de Remus.

Hermione entró en su despacho. Remus estaba sentado en el escritorio.

- Hermione… te estaba esperando.- dijo él sonriendo.- Siéntate.

-Lo siento, es que estaba a la biblioteca con…- dijo Hermione cuando se había sentado.

- …con Malfoy.- dijo él serio. Se levantó de su escritorio.- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, él ha cam…- dijo Hermione tranquila.

-¡Es un mortífago!- dijo Remus mirando a Hermione.

- Draco no es un mortífago, Remus. Nunca me dejaría engañar por uno de ellos, confía en mí.- dijo Hermione ya levantada.

- Solo quiero protegerte, Hermione, eres como una hija para mi,… no me lo perdonaría nunca si te pasara algo.- dijo Remus con melancolía.

- No me va ha hacer daño, Remus. Draco no quiere ser un mortífago.- dijo Hermione cuando se había puesto delante de Remus.

- ¿Y como sabes que dice la verdad?- preguntó Remus mirando a Hermione a la cara.

- Me miró ha los ojos y me dijo que no era un mortífago, que necesitaba nuestra ayuda… por favor, Remus, confía en él,… como he hecho yo y ha hecho Neville.- dijo Hermione sincera.

-¿Neville?- preguntó Remus a Hermione. _"¿Porque Neville tendría que confiar en Malfoy?"_

- Si, Neville. Draco nos necesita, tenemos que ayudarle,… sino le matarán a él y a su madre.- le suplicó Hermione.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, me tiene sin cuidado lo que les pase a los Malfoy.- dijo Remus volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

- Vale, te tiene sin cuidado,… pero si no lo haces por él,… hazlo por mí.- dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos.

Remus miró a Hermione con una mezcla de ternura y de sorpresa.

- Sabes muy bien lo que es perder a tu mejor amigo,… ¿quieres que eso me pase a mi?- preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad pero aún con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse.

Remus pareció pensar lo que acababa de decir. _"No quiero que Hermione sufra lo mismo que sufrí yo…"_

- Le ayudaré.- dije Remus sonriendo.

Hermione corrió a sus brazos.

-Y¿qué dicen los chicos?- preguntó Remus mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

- En realidad,… me he discutido con ellos.- dijo Hermione lentamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus mirando a Hermione a la cara.

- Bueno, me han dicho come-libros, y ya se que no es un insulto, pero… me han llamado Granger.- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

-No.- murmuró Remus.

-Si.- dijo Hermione.

De repente subió la cabeza.

Estaba sonriendo, aunque por su mejilla corrían un par de lágrimas.

- Pero me acabo de dar cuenta,… no necesito a los chicos para ser feliz.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Solo necesito alguien que me quiera como soy, sin necesidad de modificarme para ser perfecta para los demás.

Remus sonreía.

Hermione fue a mirar por la ventana.

- Ellos ya han encontrado a su persona perfecta, Karen Smith. Y… no lo voy a negar, aún los continúo queriendo, pero eso es el fin,… el fin del Trío dorado.- dijo Hermione segura.

- Hermione, tienes que ser feliz, hay cinco personas que te quieren como eres.- dijo Remus acercándose a ella.

Hermione miró a Remus.

-¿Quién?- preguntó ella intrigada.

- Tus padres, Neville, yo y, aunque me cueste admitirlo,… Malfoy. Y, hablo en nombre de todos, cuando te pido que no cambies,…que para todos nosotros eres perfecta, … aunque te pases todo el día metida en la biblioteca, como yo, que prefieras los deportes tranquilos y aunque disfrutes leyendo, eres perfecta.- dijo Remus con ternura infinita.

Hermione se abrazó a Remus.

- Vamos a comer.- dijo Remus al cabo de estar cinco minutos abrazado a Hermione.

Se separaron lentamente.

Fueron caminando hacia el comedor.

- Ahora vengo, Remus. Voy a dejar la mochilla en la habitación.- dijo Hermione.

- Vale.- dijo Remus.

Justo después de decir esto se fue.

Hermione estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente una mano le tapó la boca y la izo entrar en un aula vacía.

La persona bajó la presión la mano y dejó libre a Hermione.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver quien la había "secuestrado".

Draco.

-¡Pero tu estás loco! No sabes el susto que me has dado. ¿Pretendías matarme o que?- le preguntó histérica Hermione con la respiración entrecortada.

- Tranquilízate, solo quería hablar contigo.- dijo Draco divertido mientras se aguantaba la risa.

- No. Hace. Gracia.- dijo Hermione.

- Si que la hace.- murmuró Draco con una sonrisa al rostro.

-¿Decía, señor Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa maligna.

- Nada, solo quería hablar contigo.- dijo él.

Hermione izo un signo con la cabeza para decirle que hablara.

-¿Qué te dijo Remus? – preguntó Draco ya más tranquilo.

- Le he explicado tu problema, y va a ayudarte.- dijo Hermione sonriendo con tímidez.

- Gracias.- dijo Draco sincero.

-¿Por?- preguntó Hermione al no entender porque pedía gracias._"¿Por qué pide gracias?"_

- Porque a pesar de todo lo que te hecho, me estás ayudando y confiando en mi aunque pongas en peligro tu gran amistad con Lupin y supongo, que con toda la Orden del fénix.- dijo Draco sinceramente mirando a Hermione a los ojos._ "¿Por qué te quiero tanto? Por tu simpatía, tu inteligencia, tu madurez, tu atractivo y sobretodo porque das segundas oportunidades a tus enemigos, y eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón…"_

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, Draco.- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

- Por cierto,… ¿Quién era el chico de la biblioteca que ha estado coqueteando contigo?- preguntó sonriendo Draco saliendo de la aula.

- Por favor, Draco, Will no estaba coqueteando conmigo.- dijo un poco sonrojada Hermione mientras salía al lado de Draco.

¿Will¿No será McEwan, William McEwan, de Ravenclaw? – preguntó Draco ya en el pasillo.

- Acompáñame a mi sala común.- le pidió Hermione a Draco.

Draco se paró de golpe e izo una mueca de asco.

Hermione miró a Draco.

-Solo tengo que dejar la mochilla y coger el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas (N/A: o como se llame lo que enseña Hagrid).- dijo sonriendo Hermione al ver a Draco.- No tendrás que entrar, con que me esperes a la puerta me vale.

Draco comenzó a caminar con resignación.

- Y si, se llama William McEwan.- dijo Hermione.- ¿No estarás celoso, verdad?

-No, solo quiero saber con quien va mi chica preferida.- dijo Draco ocultando su nerviosismo._ "¿Yo¿Celoso? No¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? A, ya sé, porque ese tal McEwan va coqueteando con la chica que quiero, nada más…"_

- Es muy simpático, inteligente y guapo, además es todo un caballero, se ha presentado con un beso en mi mano, como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas.- dijo Hermione encantada con el chico.

"_Si me lo pides, yo también me presento besándote la mano…"_pensó Draco.

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hermione,… ¿no será peligroso que yo vuelte por aquí?- preguntó temeroso Draco mirando nervioso hacia todos los lados.

-No mordemos… siempre.- dijo Hermione coquetamente.

- Mira que graciosa.- dijo Draco con ironía.

- Tranquilízate, no te va a pasar nada.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Justo después de decir eso entró en la sala común.

Draco iba dando vueltas nervioso hasta que una voz muy familiar le quietó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó una voz cargada de odio.

Draco se dio la vuelta.

Potter.

- Nada que te incumba, Potter.- dijo Malfoy con su habitual voz fría y cargada de superioridad que solo la cambiaba cuando hablaba con Hermione.- Me aburres, Potter. Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

- Si que me incumbe Malfoy, estás justo delante de mi sala común.- dijo Harry con ira y acercándose más a Draco.

- ¿Dónde está tu nombre?- preguntó con burla Draco.

- Veo que la muerte de tu padre te ha afectado al cerebro, te has quedado con su tontería y su quilométrico ego.- dijo Harry al ver que eso sería un tema delicado.

Draco se iba a lanzar a sobre de Harry, pero una tercera voz se lo impidió.

-Él como mínimo lo conoció¿No crees, Harry?- preguntó una voz fría.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta.

-Hermione.- susurró Harry sorprendido.

Y allí estaba Hermione Granger, con una pose muy Slytherin.

-Granger.- le corrigió Hermione con una voz que podría ganar a la de Snape.

- No me digas que lo estás defendiendo.- dijo Harry con burla.

-¿Algún problema con eso, Potter?- preguntó burlona Hermione con la misma voz que antes y sin moverse de su pose.

-Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a la Ord…-empezó diciendo Harry con enfado.

Hermione camino hacia él y se puso apenas a vente centímetros de él.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Potter?- dijo con la misma voz con la que había hablado a Draco en los jardines cuando él se pensaba que era una mortífaga.

Harry se cohibió y dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Hablaremos después.- dijo Harry.

Harry se fue yendo a la sala común de Gryffindor seguido por la mirada de Hermione cargada de odio.

* * *

**Por favor, enviádme un review.**

**En el proximo capitulo habrá discusiones entre Harry y Hermione, discusiones entre Remus y Harry y una carta de Sirius.**

**Hay una canción, que no se que significa, pero que la escuché mientras escribia la discusion entre Remus y Hermione, supongo que os ayudará a entender el cambio de humor de Hermione, se llama " Somewhere olny we know" de Keane.**

**Petonets, besitos, kisses, piccolo baci, küsses, baisers.**

**El Collar De Perlas**


	4. Nadie sabe lo que tiene

**Bueno chicas, aquí teneis el cuarto capítulo. No os extrañais por si es muy triste, es que ultimamente he estado muy depre. Aquó os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruteis.**

**EDCP**

* * *

-Das miedo¿lo sabes?- preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione. 

- Si, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.- dijo Hermione sonriendo mirando a Draco con dulzura.

-Vamos a comer.- dijo Draco.

"_¿Esa era Hermione? No puede ser… ¡claro¡MALFOY! Malfoy le debe haber echo el Imperius, tengo que deshechizarla. Malfoy se las va a cargar."_ Pensó Harry. _"Voy a escribir a Sirius, él sabrá que hacer…"_

Harry entró a su habitación y cogió un pergamino y tinta.

"Querido Sirius:

Sé que me dijiste que solo te escribiera si pasara algo grave, ya que podrían interceptar la lechuza y saber dónde está la Orden, pero es muy importante. Se trata de Hermione. Creo que Malfoy la ha hechizado con el Imperius, seguro que le preguntará dónde está la Orden, conociéndolo…Me preocupa mucho, sabes que Hermione es como una hermana para mí, no quiero que le pase nada. Sé que con la llegada de una chica nueva, Karen Smith, nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero no deja de ser mi mejor amiga. Karen es muy simpática y agradable, podemos confiar en ella.

Por favor, Sirius, haz lo que creas conveniente, pero no tenemos demasiado tiempo, de seguro que Malfoy ya la ha preguntado cosas sobre la Orden.

Te echo mucho de menos.

Con cariño:

Harry Potter"

- Hedwig.- susurró Harry.

La lechuza se puso en su hombro.

-Ve a entregarle eso a Sirius Black, ya sabes dónde está, venga.- dijo él.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

Hedwig fue a enviar la carta.

Harry fijó la vista preocupado hacia la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza y fue a buscar el libro de pociones.

Pociones.

Con Snape.

Peor.

Con los Slytherin.

"_Espero que Sirius pueda ayudarme… estoy muy preocupado. Hermione está muy rara últimamente…"_ pensó Harry preocupado.

Bajó a la sala común de los Gryffindor.

Allí lo esperaban Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown, Karen Smith y su gran amigo, Ron Weasley.

- Harry¿vamos?- preguntó coqueta Parvati.

Harry izo una mueca rara y sonrió forzadamente.

- Claro… Parvati. Hemmm…. ¡Vamos chicos!- dijo Harry cogiendo a Ron por la maga.

-Con la calma, Harry, ya venimos.- dijo Seamus divertido al ver como Harry huía de Parvati.

Desde que en cuarto Harry le preguntó a Parvati si quería ir con él al baile, no le ha dejado en paz. Lo saluda con un beso en cada mejilla cada vez que se cruzan en algún pasillo, coquetea con él infinidad de veces hasta que Lavander se la lleva para ir a hablar de ropa, perfumes y de maquillaje,… o hasta que Ron se lleva a Harry a jugar al quidditch o a darle otra paliza jugando al ajedrez.

La gente se apartaba en los pasillos como si en él fuera a pasar el mismísimo Merlín.

Y no era para menos, por ellos venía el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter con sus fieles amigos.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al aula de Pociones, Harry vio a Hermione hablando con un chico.

Hermione estaba hablando con Will sobre un libro muggle que los dos habían leído, El psicoanalista, de John Katzenbach. (N/A: lo siento, tenía que ponerlo, es mi libro favorito, os lo recomiendo a todas a las que os gusten los trhillers, y a las que no también XD, es un libro fantástico.)

- Y el anónimo que recibe, cuando lo estaba leyendo se me cortó la respiración y mi corazón iba a cien por hora.- comentó fascinado Will.

- A mi también, pero sobretodo cuando leí el final¡Por Merlín! Nunca imaginé que fuera aquel personaje.- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

- Yo aún me acuerdo de la frase que le dice Ricky al (N/A: lo siento chicas, no puedo deciros quien es el que escribe el anónimo).- dijo Will mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, dijeron a la misma vez:

- "Olvidas algo,- dijo despacio, con frialdad.- el doctor Starks ya está muerto. Y disparó."- dijeron serios. (N/A: que conste en acta que no he mirado el libro cuando he escrito esa frase, y es real, para el final del libro sale, y que también conste que hace como medio año que me leí ese libro y aún me acuerdo de esa frase, me ha marcado mi vida).

Se miraron durante tres segundos y se pusieron a reír los dos escandalosamente.

Hermione vio a Harry.

Dejó de reír de golpe.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Era una guerra.

Ninguno de los dos quería apartar la mirada.

Porque sabían que, si alguno la apartaba, aquel había perdido.

"_No la voy a apartar, Potter."_ Pensaba Hermione.

"_No permitiré que me ganes, Hermione."_ Pensaba Harry.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Ron al ver que su mejor amigo se había parado al medio del camino con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared.(N/A: Harry no estaba mirando la pared, pero como Ronnie no ve que mira, se piensa que está mirando la pared XD)

Aquél grito por parte de Ron, izo que Harry cortara su contacto con Hermione.

"_Te he ganado, Potter"_ pensó Hermione.

- ¿¡Que pasa!?- preguntó Harry muy alterado. _"Voy a matar a Ron. Me ha hecho hacer perder el contacto visual con Hermione y además me ha hecho perder la lucha…"_ pensó un poco enojado.

- Que solo quedan cinco minutos para la clase, y que si Snape nos ve a esas horas fuera de clase, nos bajará veinte puntos por cabeza,… y no es que sigamos precisamente pocos.- dijo Ron mirando a los chicos.

- Lo siento, Ron, me había distraído con… me había distraído.- dijo Harry rectificando.

- Si, lo que tu digas, pero empieza a caminar.- le dijo Ron tirándolo de la manga.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que esa no iba a ser su única guerra que ellos tendrían en sus vidas.

- ¿Tienes pociones ahora?- preguntó Will a Hermione.

- Si.- dijo Hermione con resignación. No es que le gustara mucho esa clase.

- Pero estás de suerte, han aceptado a los chicos en pociones, ya no estás sola.- dijo Will tímidamente refiriéndose a Harry y a Ron.

- Si,… que bien.- dijo Hermione poco segura de que fuera eso lo que pensaba.

- Venga.- dijo Will.- Entra y sorpréndeles a todos con lo que sabes.

Hermione sonrió con timidez.

Will se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buena suerte.- susurró él tímido con su dulce voz en el oído de Hermione.

"_¿Me ha dado un beso en la mejilla¡¡Dios mío!! Que chico más dulce. Es encantador."_ Pensó Hermione.

- Nos veremos después, Princesa.- dijo Will.

Justo después de decir eso, se cuadró al estilo caballero del siglo quince, como Viktor Krum izo en cuarto curso.

Le miró a los ojos.

Le dio un beso en la mano sin dejar de apartar su mirada de ella.

- Adiós.- susurró Hermione.

Will izo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue.

- Impresionante.- murmuró Hermione estática.

Miró su reloj de mano.

Se fue corriendo a clase de pociones.

- Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. A Súper-Potter y súper-comitiva; el pobretón de Weasley, al sangre-sucia de Finnigan, al congito de África llamado Thomas, a la moraca de Patil, a la tonta de Brown y a la novata de Smith.- dijo Draco con su habitual superioridad e ironía de siempre.

Harry miró con odio a Malfoy._ "Tu has hechizado a Hermione, tu..." _no le dio tiempo a continuar pensando. Se tiró encima de Malfoy y le acorraló a la pared.

Le cogió de cuello y le acercó su cara a su oído.

- Pobre de ti si le tocas un solo pelo a Hermione, te juro que desearás no haberme conocido nunca.- le amenazó Harry a la oreja.

- Ya hace tiempo que deseo no haberte conocido, nunca me ha hecho una gran ilusión conocer un falso amigo.- dijo Draco con una voz ahogada.

Harry aumentó la presión en el cuello de Draco.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Draco tenía razón.

Hermione entró en la aula, al ver tal panorama, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en un lugar vació y esperar que el profesor Snape hiciera su "gran" aparición.

La "gran" aparición de Snape no tardó en hacer lugar.

-¡POTTER!- gritó MUY enfadado Snape.

Lo más normal era eso, ya que uno de sus odiosos Gryffindors estaba a punto de ahogar a uno de sus más queridos Slytherin.

-La has cagado, Potter. – susurró con burla Draco cuando Snape gritó.

Harry tragó saliva lentamente mientras bajaba la presión en el cuello de Malfoy.

-¿Qué se ha creído? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y en cuanto acabe la cena, a dirección.- dijo Snape con su habitual voz autoritaria.

- ¡No es justo! Empezó Malfoy.- se quejó Ron.

- No estoy hablando con usted, Weasley, diez puntos menos por su falta de educación.- dijo Snape.- Señorita Parkinson¿es cierto lo que dice el señor Weasley¿Empezó Malfoy la pelea?

- No, profesor. Draco estaba tranquilamente hablando con nosotros cuando Potter se le acercó y le cogió del cuello.- mintió Pansy con su carita de ángel.

- La señorita Parkinson lo ha aclarado todo. Tema zanjado.- dijo Snape mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

- Profesor… ¿Y si me dejáis hablar a mi, que soy el acusado?- preguntó Harry.

- He dicho: tema zanjado.- dijo Snape como si no hubiera escuchado a Harry.

La clase continuó con su habitual normalidad, unos muchos puntos menos para Gryffindor y unos muchos puntos más para Slytherin, lo normal.

El resto de las clases, Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas con Huppelfpuf.

Hermione estaba paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos para dirigirse a la biblioteca para avanzar los deberes de la semana que viene hasta que una persona le cogió el brazo con poca suavidad.

Hermione miró a aquella persona asustada.

Cambio su cara de horror por una de enojo.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes hacer?- dijo con rabia y tranquilamente como si la persona que le estaba sujetando el brazo fuera corto de cerebro.

- De momento, hablar contigo.- dijo la persona.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, Potter. Y suéltame el brazo, no montes un numerito aquí, te pueden ver. – dijo Hermione quitando lentamente la mano de Harry que se encontraba en su brazo.

- Te equivocas, Hermione. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Sin dar tiempo a Hermione para que protestara, la cogió rápidamente y la metió en la primera aula que encontró.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!- gritó Hermione harta de Harry.

Harry le cogió con una mano las dos manos de Hermione. Cogió su varita (N/A: la varita de Harry.) y apuntó hacia ella.

- Finite encantatem.- pronunció con una voz clara y firme.

Hermione se quedó estática, no porque el contrahechizo tuviera segundo efecto, sino por que se estaba preguntando por que cojones Harry le había lanzado un hechizo.

"_Respira, aspira, respira, aspira. Dalai Lama, Hermione, Dalai Lama, hablando la gente se entiende, dialoga con Harry, mata a Har... QUIETA, no tengo que matar a Harry, tengo que hablar con él."_ Pensó ella.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó pausadamente.

- ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy ayer?- preguntó de sopetón Harry.

- Hablar¿algún problema con eso?- preguntó Hermione como si retara a Harry.

- Si¡Que es un mortífago¡No puedes confi…- dijo Harry.

Pum.

Hermione había dado una bofetada a Harry.

Él se llevó la mano a su mejilla izquierda mientras miraba atontado a Hermione.

- Nunca¿me oyes bien?, nunca vuelvas a hablar así de Draco en mi presencia.- dijo Hermione con una voz fría.

- ¿Y si te traiciona¿Y si es el Draco Malfoy que todos conocemos¿El que nos insulta cada día¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- dijo Harry enojado.

- Draco no me ha traicionado, Potter. Confío en él.- dijo Hermione con la voz severa y con la mirada fría.

- Pero suponiendo que te traicionara¿Qué harías¿Vendrías a socorrerte en nuestros brazos?- preguntó Harry con una voz firme.

- ¡Pues me daría igual¿Y sabes porque me daría igual que me traicionase?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry no respondió, estaba demasiado impactado con la contestación de Hermione para pensar en sus preguntas.

- Porque es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que realmente le importo a alguien. Que me acepta como soy, que no me quiere cambiar. – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pero Hermione… a nosotros tambi…- empezó diciendo Harry intentando calmar a Hermione.

- ¿Qué también os importo? Por favor, Harry, no me digas que también os importo, porque sabes perfectamente que no es verdad. Ha venido Karen y he dejado de existir en vuestras vidas, en la tuya, en la de Ron, en la de Ginny… en la de todos. Solo Neville y Draco han estado a mi lado.- dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

- Porque es nueva, Hermione, danos tiempo.- le rogó Harry.- Todo volverá a ser como antes.

- No, nada será como antes.- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- Si, será como antes. Ron seguirá insultando a Krum cada vez que tengáis una pelea, yo seguiré haciendo de transmisor en vuestras peleas, tú nos obligarás a hacer los deberes de la semana siguiente, Ron y yo continuaremos diciéndote que disfrutes de la vida y que salgas de la biblioteca de vez en cuando, y continuaremos pidiéndote que nos hagas los deberes y…- dijo Harry intentando convencer a Hermione.

- ¿Y Karen? Aquí es cuando entra ella y salgo yo.- dijo Hermione mientras le caía una lágrima por el rostro.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada, se le habían acabado los argumentos para convencer a Hermione.

- Hermione por favor…- le rogó Harry a punto de llorar.

Hermione miró a Harry con compasión.

No era normal que él llorase.

"_Tienes que alejar esa imagen de tu cabeza, solo quiere hacerte cambiar de opinión, tienes que ser fuerte, no te puedes ablandar…"_ pensó Hermione.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa Harry? Que te has dado cuenta de que has perdido algo. Que ya no tienes poder sobre mí. Que has perdido una pieza de tu ajedrez, no la más importante, pero la has perdido. Y sabes que al final la vas a necesitar, pero ya será demasiado tarde para rectificar tu error. La gente no espera toda la vida, Harry. Y habrá un día en que te quedarás solo, y entonces desearas que nuca hubieses abandonado a tus amigos… y te acordarás de mi. De cómo continué a tu lado en cuarto cuando nadie lo hacia, cuando te ayudé a resolver el animal que había en segundo curso, y te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste. Del grave error que cometiste. Y sinceramente Harry, no pienso esperarte más.- dijo Hermione serena, aunque no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas silenciosas le resbalaran por la mejilla.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. _"¿Y si Hermione tiene razón? Y si al final me quedó solo y la necesito…" _

Hermione fijó la mirada al suelo durante unos segundos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Hermione avanzó hacia la puerta.

Iba a irse, pero antes miró a Harry.

- Harry…- llamó Hermione.

Él se giró y le miró a la cara.

Tenía una mirada triste y por sus mejillas corrían unas gruesas lágrimas.

- Nadie sabe lo que tiene,…hasta que lo ve perdido.- dijo suavemente ella.

Después se fue.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Harry se quedó allí pensando en lo que le había dicho Hermione.

"_Nadie sabe lo que tiene,… hasta que lo ve perdido. La gente no espera toda la vida, Harry."_ Esas palabras iban repitiéndose en su mente, una y otra vez.

* * *

**¿Que¿como ha estado? Espero que bien. Iba a actualizar ayer, pero no se porque no me lo aceptaba, así que he tenido que esperar hasta hoy.**

**Mucas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia. Gracias a :**

**Ruby P. Black, LUZAPOTTER, travesurarealizada, Padfoot Femme, c-len, dHaMarYs, brisa2006, aYdE mDrJqI, Hermiwg, emmadrake, Sandy0329, yilam ya a txellettaaaa.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer otro ff¿que opináis? **

**Besitos, kisses, petonets, piccolo baci, basiers.**

**El Collar De Perlas  
**


	5. Soy una leona, pero es mi única opción

**Hola chicas!! Lo sé, no me matéis. Sé que llevo unos cuantos milenios sin actualizar, pero no me vénia la imaginación. Se que ese capítulo es corto, lo sé. Pero si lo hacia más largo tardaría MUCHO más en actualizar, ya que estamos en finales de curso y me viena las olas de exámenes y se me haría imposible actualizar y además¡¡dentro de dos semanas tengo el Trinity!! Para quien no lo sepa, es un exámen muy difícil de inglés, que la nota que sacas va a parar en un archivo de Oxford.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER: Dije que Karen Smith era de norte-america, pero no especifiqué, ahora especificó, es de CANADÁ!!**

**Ese capítulo va dedicado, además de todas las que me enviais reviews ( que muchismias gracias), a mi Luchi (travesurarealizada) y a mi Txell (txelleeeta). Muchisimos besos, y si quereis que os dediqué un capítulo, solo me lo tenéis que pedir que os lo dedicaré encantada!!**

**Ahora, que disfruteis de la lectura.**

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta, Hermione suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y clavó su mirada en el techo haciendo unos grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

Miró su reloj.

Las ocho y media.

Todo Howgarts debe estar cenando.

"_Necesito pensar… ¿pero dónde?"_

Los terrenos.

Avanzó con rapidez hacia los terrenos haciendo unos enormes esfuerzos para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de su rostro.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. _"Genial, Hermione, cuando te pille Filch aquí, adiós a tu impecable expediente escolar..."._

Se sentó en las orillas del lago.

Grave error.

Se levantó y se acercó al agua.

Se arrodilló y acarició suavemente al agua con la mano derecha.

"_Cuarto curso. Segunda prueba. Viktor me había sacado del agua y estaba toda empapada, pero me daba igual; solo me preocupaba por Harry, por si estaría bien allí abajo. Los pocos minutos que tardó Harry en salir después de Vi__ktor, se me hicieron lentas eternidades. Cuando salió, estaba por llorar de emoción, sinceramente, me preocupaba que no saliera vivo." _

Las lágrimas que se ocultaban tras sus ojos no pudieron esperar más, salieron.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cafés.

Se levantó con pesadez y se fue a sentar un poco más atrás.

"_Podrías hacerlo, Hermione, te lo propusieron hace unos meses, aún puedes rectificar tu decisión… aunque no fuera lo correcto." _

Harry aún estaba llorando en la sala de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? Deja de jugar con la gente que quieres, ya has perdido a Hermione, no cometas el mismo error otra vez…"_

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó él mirando arriba como si esperase que Dios o Merlín le contestara.

"_Acabas de perder a tu mejor amiga, pero está vez no es temporal, Harry, es eterno."_

-¿¡POR QUE!?- gritó aún mirando arriba.

- Chicos… ¿habéis visto a Harry?- preguntó Ron mirando la mesa de Gryffindor de punta a punta.

- No, ahora que lo dices, no.- dijo Ginny dándole la razón a su hermano.- ¿Por?

- Tiene que ir al despacho del directo después de la cena.- dijo Karen mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Por?- continuó preguntando Ginny.

-En clase de pociones, de hecho, antes de que comenzará, cogió a Malfoy por el cuello y le dijo no se qué al oído,… por cierto, Ron¿sabes lo que le dijo?- preguntó Karen extrañada mirando a Ron.

- No tengo ni idea, pero debía de estar muy enfadado, normalmente soy yo el que rabia con Malfoy, no Harry.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Pues le va a caer una buena cuando no se presente al despacho del director.- dijo Ginny horrorizándose por como se podría poner Snape cuando se enterara.

- Ya lo puedes decir, ya.- dijo Karen.- Nada más entrar Snape se ha puesto a gritar como un loco, que si Potter por aquí, que si Potter por allá, en fin, que nada más entrar nos ha dejado sordos a todos,… vaya gracia que nos ha hecho el grito que ha pegado. ¡POTTER!

Ginny y Ron se pusieron a reír. Al rato se les unió Karen.

- Ejem.- dijo una voz para hacerse notar.

Los chicos se giraron para ver quien había echo el "ejem".

La profesora McGonagall.

- Señor Weasley¿sabe dónde está el señor Potter?- dijo McGonagall con su voz firme.

- No, profesora McGonagall, no ha venido a cenar hoy.- dijo Ron preocupado.

- Si le ven, decidle o que vaya en diez al despacho de Dumbeldore o me temo que tendremos que llamar a su padrino.- dijo McGonagall con su severa voz.

Después de decir eso, se fue.

- A ver, chicos,… Harry no es que sea santo de mi devoción, pero él le tiene mucho respeto a Dumbeldore, nunca faltaría a una cita con él, aunque sea programada por Snape. Aquí está pasando algo.- dijo Ginny bastante preocupada por la actitud de Harry.

- Ni Merlín sabe lo que odio hacer eso, pero tengo que darle la razón a Ginny. Harry nunca actúa así.- dijo Ron con preocupación a Ginny y a Karen.

- A ver chicos, nos tranquilizamos y no saquemos las cosas de sitio, de seguro que Harry estará en la sala común tranquilamente y se habrá olvidado de la cita con Dumbeldore.- dijo Karen conservando la clama.

- Karen tiene razón, nos estamos montando nuestra propia novela. De seguro que Harry se habrá olvidado de la cita.- dijo Ginny dándole la razón a Karen.

- De acuerdo, vamos a la sala común.- dijo Ron.

Harry se sentó en el suelo aún llorando.

"_Hermione tiene razón, la hemos abandonado… y la hemos perdido,… para siempre."_

Harry permitió que las lágrimas le continuaran saliendo de los ojos para aterrizar al suelo.

Miró su reloj.

"_Mierda .Tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbeldore,… que los jodan. Los chicos deben estar preocupados por mi__."_

Se levantó lentamente y con pesadez.

Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y fue hacia su sala común.

- ¿Y dónde está Harry?- preguntó Ron cuando ya habían entrado a su sala común.

-No sé¿acaso tengo cara de mapa merodeador? Ve a buscar a vuestro cuarto.- dijo Ginny con mala leche señalando las escaleras que iban al dormitorio de los chicos.

Ron subió las escaleras.

Harry entró por la puerta.

- Ron, ya no hace falta que sigas buscando.- gritó Karen mirando hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Ya ha llegado?- preguntó Ron esperanzado.

- ¡Si!- gritó otra vez Karen.

Ron bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

- McGonagall anda buscándote, dice que vayas cuanto antes al despacho de Dumbeldore para hablar de lo que pasó en clas…- le dijo Ron.

- Que los jodan.- dijo Harry con una voz severa.

- ¿Estamos de malas?- peguntó Ginny acercándose a él.

Harry soltó algo como un gruñido y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Los chicos se miraron con caras de circunstancias.

- Cada día te pareces más a Sirius.- dijo Ron en broma cuando hubo bajado. Harry le dirigió una mirada extraña.- ¿Qué te ha pasado ya?

- "Nada", no me ha pasado "nada".- dijo Harry poniendo cierta entonación el la palabra "nada".

-Ya.- dijo con sarcasmo Ginny.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry.

Le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a que le mirara la cara.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

"_Brillan"_ pensó ella.

-¿Quien te ha hecho llorar?- preguntó ella con infinita ternura.

Harry se secó las lágrimas rápidamente intentando que no se notara.

-No estoy llorando, Ginny, que tonterías dices…- dijo Harry sonriendo disimuladamente.

Ginny, Ron y Karen se miraron disimuladamente.

- Puedes confiar en nosotros, Harry, no es normal que llores, ellos me han contado vuestras aventuras, las tuyas, las de Ron y las de Granger y…- dijo Karen acercándose a él mientras lo miraba con cariño.

- Hermione…- susurró él no lo suficientemente bajo para que Karen no lo escuchara.

-Si, Hermione.- dijo extrañada al ver que Harry solo repetía el nombre de Granger.

"_Es la mejor solución, aunque no sea lo correcto. Lo necesito de verdad. Lo sé, soy Gryffindor, soy valiente, no debo huir de los problemas, pero hay un punto en que no se puede arreglar y lo mejor, aunque sea de cobardes, es huir. Lo acepto, soy una cobarde, una cobarde por huir de los problemas así como así, pero es mi única solución."_

- No me digas que lloras por ellos, Hermione.- dijo una voz detrás suyo muy familiar.

Ella se giró extrañada hacia la voz, ya que no era muy normal que hubiera alguien en los jardines a estas horas de la noche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Remus?- preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se intentaba sacar las lágrimas.

-Esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo, Hermione. Yo soy un profesor, y tu una alumna.- dijo él sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió de forma tímida. _"Remus es tan buena persona… Siempre está allí cuando lo necesito, nunca me ha fallado y nunca me fallará. Me entiende tan bien… No merezco estar a su lado, él se merece una persona mejor, no una cobarde…" _

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Solo se oían los sollozos de Hermione.

Remus miró a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó él de sopetón, pero con ternura.

- Nada en especial, solo que mi vida no tiene sentido.- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

Remus miró a Hermione sorprendido.

Hermione miró a Remus.

Al ver su cara, sonrió.

- Me acabo de discutir con Harry.- dijo simplemente ella intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado¿Si¿No? Enviádme un review y decidme que opináis, que siempre me alegran el día XD. Por las que seguiis Gucci, Versace y Dolce & Gabbana, no os preocupéis, no lo he abandonado, solo que no puedo escribir dos historias a la vez.**

**Besitos de dulce de leche.**

**ECDP, con cariño.**


	6. Dame tres días que me hagan cambiar

**Hola chicas/os!! A eso se llama actualización rápida ¿eh? Es que nos han cancelado dos exámenes de golpe, así que tuve más tiempo por escribir XD, dadle las gracias a mi profe de inglés y al de ciencias!**

**Ese capitulo va dedicado, aparte de todas/os las/los que dejais reviews (que sabies que siempre os los dedico porque soy muy importantes para mi), a Luchi (que gracias por tu último correo, de verdad) y a Ester (una amiga que me pidió que le dedicase un capi.).**

**Ese es más largo que el anterior, simplemente porque esos últimos días tube más inspiración.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: si quiereis entender más los pensamientos de Harry, escuchad una canción que se llama "Dame tres días", de Pignoise. Es una canción que me inspiró mucho en ese capítulo, de verdad. Si teneis la oportunidad de escuharla (que os la recomiendo mucho) escuchádla mientras leeís los pensamientos de él.**

* * *

- Continua.- dijo él aún mirando al vacío.

Hermione miró a Remus.

Una sonrisa salió de su rostro.

"_Me encanta su forma de ser, su forma de sonreír, de actuar, de verdad que me encanta. Sería el hombre de mi vida… si no fuera porque no lo quiero"_pensó Hermione.

Volvió a posar su mirada al vacío.

- Iba caminando por un pasillo cerca de tu clase, cuando de repente, Harry me cogió del brazo y me izo entrar en tu aula.- dijo ella intentando que no la traicionasen las lágrimas otra vez al recordar lo que pasó.

Remus miró a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Remus.

Volvió a posar la vista al lago.

- Me aplicó un contrahechizo, pensaba que Draco me había hechizado. Empezó a hablar mal de Draco y… - dijo Hermione mirando al suelo.

Remus puso una mano al hombro de Hermione.

Ella lo miró sorprendido.

En licántropo sonrió con ternura.

- Tranquila.- dijo él con una voz tranquilizadora.

Hermione miró agradecida a Remus.

Volvió a mirar hacia el lago.

- Le di una bofetada. Me dijo que Draco continuaba siendo el mismo, que no había cambiado, que me estaba engañando, me dijo que después haría como siempre, me vendría a socorrer a sus brazos. Le dije que me daría igual que me estuviese engañando y le pregunté si sabia por que, no respondió, le dije que me daba igual, porque, es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que le importo a alguien. Me pidió que por favor le perdonara, que todo volvería a ser como antes, e intentó convencerme. Y al final le solté lo que pensaba, que no iba a esperar que se diera cuenta de lo que ha perdido, que cometió un grave error en apartarme de él, que al final se quedaría solo y querrá tenerme a su lado, pero ya será demasiado tarde para rectificar su error.- dijo ella con una voz serena, tranquila.

No pudo.

No pudo retener sus lágrimas.

Remus miró con compasión a Hermione.

"_No puedo verla llorar. No puedo verla derrumbarse, llorando por Harry. ¡Por un chico! Por Merlín, tengo a Hermione en un pedestal. Por saber recuperar la calma en momentos difíciles, por esa habilidad que tiene por hacer reír a cualquier persona en un momento difícil, no la puedo ver aquí llorando de esa manera." _Pensó Remus.

Se acercó a ella.

- No puedes llorar por ellos, Hermione. Se que los quieres, tantos años juntos… Pero te han traicionado, te han abandonado. Y te lo digo porque se como te sientes. Sé lo que es saber que un amigo te ha traicionado, y no te voy a negar que no llore cuando pensaba que Sirius se había unido a Voldemort, pero tu eres fuerte, Hermione. No puedes derrumbarte.- dijo Remus mirando a Hermione.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar a Remus a la cara.

Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.

- Te tengo en lo alto de un pedestal, Hermione. No puedes permitir que un niñato con mucho ego te haga sufrir. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Neville y a Draco. ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Remus mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Harry se ha dado cuenta de que te ha perdido, de que ha perdido a su mejor amiga, a una persona maravillosa. Y tiene miedo, miedo a que lo odies. Eres mucho para él.- dijo él sonriéndome.

Ella miró interrogante a Remus.

- Anda, ve a dormir, ya es tarde.- dijo él sonriendo mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza señalando el castillo.

Sonrió.

Se levantó feliz.

- Gracias Remus, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Ve a dormir, anda.- dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione se levantó y fue corriendo hacia su sala común.

"_Una persona maravillosa, sin duda, Hermione es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca" _pensó Remus mientras la veía alejarse.

Hermione estaba caminando hacia su sala común, pensando.

"_Remus es tan simpático, siempre está allí cuando lo necesito, a mi lado, junto a mi. Sin miedo a lo que pasé después, viviendo cada momento. Apoyándome en todo, sea lo que sea, lo quiero tanto…" _pensó ella.

Llegó a su sala común.

- Golden lion.- pronunció Hermione con una voz clara.

El retrato se abrió.

Dentro la sala común habían Ron, Harry, Ginny y Karen. Karen y Ron estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, Ginny estaba leyendo una revista de quidditch y Harry estaba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente el fuego.

Ron, al verla, se acercó a ella.

- Hermione¿me dejas los deberes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?- le pidió Ron poniéndose delante suyo.

Hermione miró a Ron con cara de sorpresa.

- Vete a la mierda.- dijo Hermione con enojo.

Ron izo una cara de incredulidad.

Harry miró a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Harry

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Odio, cariño.

Culpa, inocencia.

"_Tiene los ojos rojos" _pensaron Harry y Hermione a la misma vez.

"_Me da lástima… después de todo lo que me ha hecho… pero aún lo quiero"_ pensó Hermione.

Hermione retiró esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Bajo la mirada.

Suspiró.

"_Y dame tres días, que me hagan cambiar, ser lo que siento, lleva su tiempo. Dejar que la vida nos vuelva a juntar, pararla en un momento y que nada me separe de ti."_(N/A: ese es un fragmento de una canción de Pignoise "Dame tres días", es que lo encontré muy adecuado para definir los pensamientos de Harry, si tenéis la oportunidad de encontrarla, ponedla mientras leéis) Pensó él mirando a Hermione con melancolía.

Hermione se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando alguien se puso delante suyo.

Levantó la mirada.

- Apártate de mi camino, Weasley. No estoy de humor para discutir, y menos contigo.- dijo Hermione cansada mientras la apartaba con la mano.

- Me da igual si estás o no estás de humor, Hermione. No es culpa mía si el idiota de mi hermano te ha hecho algo¿sabes? No hace falta que descargues tu rabia contra mi, yo no te he echo nada.- dijo Ginny enojada volviéndose a poner delante de Hermione.

"_Tiene razón, Ginny no me ha hecho nada." _Pensó Hermione mirando a Ginny.

- Apártate, Ginny, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero hacer.- le pidió Hermione a Ginny.

Ron y Karen se miraban la discusión de Hermione y Ginny impactantes.

Harry, en cambio, estaba mirando a Hermione con tristeza. _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene,… hasta que lo ve perdido" _pensaba Harry.

"_¿Por qué tiene que llevar la razón siempre? No ha pasado ni un día,__… y ya la echo de menos."_

Ginny no movió ni un pelo.

- Ginny, por favor…- le pidió Hermione al ver que no tenía intención de moverse.

Ginny cambié su cara de enojo por una de compasión.

Suspiró.

"_Te dejo ir, Hermione… pero voy a averiguar que te pasa."_Pensó Ginny.

Se apartó del camino de Hermione con resignación.

Hermione miró a Ginny.

Bajó la cabeza y subió a su dormitorio sin decir nada.

Harry miró hacia la escalera que iba al cuarto de las chicas.

"_Hermione… perdóname" _pensó él mirando con comprensión y cariño las escaleras (N/A¿las escaleras? Si, las escaleras. ¿No os a pasado nunca que os quedáis mirando él lugar dónde había habido una persona que queréis? A mi, desde luego, si. ))

Ron y Karen se miraron sorprendidos.

- Vaya…- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Siempre tiene el mismo temperamento?- preguntó Karen mirando a los chicos esperando que alguien le respondiera.

- No,… he visto a Hermione enfadada, pero nunca tanto, bueno… solo cuando pegó a Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Pegó a Malfoy?- preguntó Karen alucinando.

- Si, le pegó una óstia que lo dejó más tonto de lo que estaba… volviendo al tema¿Qué opinas, Harry?- preguntó Ron volviéndose hacia Harry.

Harry miró a Ron.

Suspiró.

- Que me voy a dormir.- dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Subió a su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué les pasa ha estos dos? – preguntó Karen mirando a Ginny y a Ron.

- Ni idea… ¿Ginny?- preguntó Ron al ver que su hermana estaba embobada.

Ginny movió la cabeza negando.

- ¿Decías?- preguntó ella, que no estaba escuchando.

- Nada, no decía nada.- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

- Pues me voy a dormir.- dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras.

-Te acompaño.- dijo Karen corriendo al lado de Ginny.

Ron miró sorprendido a las chicas.

- Chicas.- dijo él para si mismo.

- ¡Te hemos oído!- gritó Ginny.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

"_Ya ahora… ¿Quién me deja los deberes?"_

- Hermione, cielo¡que cara traes!- dijo Parvati cuando vio a Hermione entrar por la puerta.

-Parv tiene razón, Hermi, tienes muy mala cara.- dijo Lavander acercándose a ella.

"_Dios, como odio que me llamen Hermi"_

-Pues os aguantáis, porque es la única que tengo.- dijo Hermione con mala leche.

"_Lo que me faltaba, vamos. Con el humor que ll__evo me ponen a las gemelas Hilton a la habitación¿Qué será lo próximo¿Qué me metan la Barbie Malibú?" _

- Huy, Hermi, si te enfadas más te van a salir canas y arrugas.- dijo Parvati.

Hermione miró arriba.

"_¿Cuan más lejos puede llegar la tonteria humana?"_

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y miró quien había entrado.

Cerró los ojos con resignación.

Volvió a mirar arriba.

"_¿Por qué me odias tanto?" _pensó ella como si le preguntara a Merlín que había echo para merecerse eso.

Bajó la cabeza.

Karen Smith había entrado a la habitación y ahora mismo se había se estaba cambiando de ropa.

-Kary, cielo, de verdad que me encanta tu cabello¿es teñido?- le peguntó Lavander cogiéndole un mechón de pelo al igual que Parvati.

- No, desde pequeña lo he tenido así, pero el tuyo también es rubio, Lavander, es muy bonito.- dijo Karen cogiéndole un mechón del pelo de Lavander.

- ¿Lo ves, Lavi? Kary opina lo mismo, el tuyo también es muy bonito. El otro día estuve buscando en el Callejón Diagon un tinte de ese mismo color, y después poderme hacer mechas con un color como el tuyo pero más oscuro, tirando a…- dijo Parvati cogiendo un mechón de las dos rubias.

"_Basta. Esto es insoportable. Puedo aguantar a las dos gemelas Hilton hablando del nuevo esmalte de uñas de color rojo pasión nº3 o si el verde manzana es un color que se va a llevar el próximo verano, pero no puedo aguantar las gemelas Hilton y la Barbie Malibú__ juntas, es completamente insoportable"_

Entro violentamente al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Las chicas se miraron.

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa?- preguntó Parvati señalando la puerta del baño.

- Es que Parv, que desconsideradas hemos sido. Nosotras hablando de nuestro maravilloso cabello, y Hermione presente, con su cabello tan feo…- dijo Lavander señalando con pena la puerta del baño.

- No es eso, chicas, es que hoy Granger se ha levantado con muy mal humor, antes ha enviado a Ron a la mierda y…- empezó diciendo Karen cuando un agudo chillido la interrumpió.

- Pobrecillo, mi Ro-ro lo debe de estar pasando fatal¡voy a consolarle!- dijo exaltada Lavander.

Cruzó la habitación corriendo y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

Karen miró interrogante a Parvati.

- Es que antes salían juntos, y claro, aún queda cariño.-dijo ella explicándole.- ¡Lavi¡No corras¡Que llevas seis centímetros de aguja¡Espera, que ya venimos! Vamos, Kary.

Parvati y Karen bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama. Mirando la parte de arriba de su cama.

Abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un álbum.

Lo abrió.

En la primera hoja había una foto de sus padres.

Inconcientemente, sonrió.

"_Os echo de menos, me gustaría tanto que estuvierais aquí, ahora."_

Pasó la página.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

La foto. La foto en que salían los tres, Hermione en el medio.

Acarició la foto, como si echara de menos esos momentos.

"_Te echo tanto de menos, Hermione. Tenías razón, cometí un grave error en abandonarte, de verdad. Hermione… lo siento"_

Hermione, al no sentir voces, abrió la puerta.

"_Por __fin, por fin se han ido, hay paz"_

Se acercó a su cama y se puso el pijama.

Abrió el cajón buscando un libro para olvidarse durante un rato lo que le había pasado hoy.

Estuvo buscándolo, quitando cajas, más libros y unos pergaminos.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Vio la foto encima del libro.

La cogió con lentitud y delicadeza.

Era la foto en la que salían los tres.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

"_Harry… lo siento"_

Dejó con delicadeza la foto en el cajón, dónde estaba antes.

Se acostó en la cama intentando no volver a llorar.

- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó una chillona voz.

Hermione izo un bote aún en la cama.

"_Parvati"_

Se levantó de la cama.

- Parvati… ¿es necesario ese chillido para despertar a alguien a las…- miró su despertador.- seis y media de la mañana?

- Si, mira.- dijo ella con una voz emocionada.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver la cosa tan importante que permitía que Parvati la despertará a las seis y media de la mañana con un chillido.

Pero vio que no estaba sola, sino que al lado de Parvati estaban Lavander y Karen.

- Parvati… ¿me despiertas con un chillido, a las seis y media de la mañana para enseñarme que habéis montado una comitiva para darme los buenos días?- preguntó Hermione con una pizca de ironía.

- Que no, Hermi- _"ya volvemos a estar con lo de Hermi" _pensó Hermione mientras Lavander hablaba.- mira tu cama.

Hermione se sentó en la cama para ver que es lo que había de raro en ella.

Se sorprendió.

Había un ramo de flores.

Rosas blancas.

"_Mis preferidas junto a las rojas y a las orquídeas"_

Cogió el ramo con delicadeza.

Vio una carta.

La cogió.

- ¿De quien es, Hermi?- preguntó Parvati impaciente.

- No sé.- dijo ella sorprendida mientras olía las flores.

- Abre la carta.-le pidió Lavander emocionada.

- Si, con vosotras aquí en medio.- dijo Hermione con ironía.

- Por fiii.- dijeron las tres chicas con unas caritas de ángel.

- ¡Que no! Venga, id a cambiaros.- dijo Hermione.

Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas camas reñagadientes.

Mientras las cuatro chicas se iban vistiéndose, dos no paraban de hacer preguntas.

-¿Y si son de Ron? Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.- propuso Parvati.

-¡Que va! Ron no es romántico, nunca reglaría flores a una mujer. Seguro que es Neville, es un chico muy atento y además… últimamente se os ha visto muy juntitos.- dijo lavander con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Ella pasaba olímpicamente de los comentarios de las chicas.

- ¡Ya se! Son de Krum, seguro. ¿A que si, Hermione?- dijo Parvati emocionada.

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar y negar la cabeza.

- Si es tu novio, como no van a ser de él. Que romántico.- dijo Lavander poniéndose sentimental.

- Cuando lo veas ya… - empezó a decir Parvati, pero un ruido en la puerta la interrumpió

La puerta se abrió y apareció una niña de doce años.

-¿Está aquí Hermione Granger?- preguntó con una voz tímida.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa, Kayly?- preguntó Hermione en un tono cariñoso (N/A: Ahora os preguntareis¿Cómo es que la conoce? Porque Herms el año pasado fue prefecta y claro, Kayly ya lleva aquí dos años)

- Abajo hay un chico que pregunta por ti.- dijo ella un poco cohibida.

Lavander, Karen y Parvati se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione al verlo, giro los ojos.

"_Hay cosas que nunca cambian"_

- ¿Y quien es?- preguntó Hermione con interés.

-No se.- dijo la niña subiendo los hombros.

-¿Pero no te dijo… - empezó a preguntar Hermione pero Parvati la cortó.

- Hermi¿Por qué no bajas a mirar quien es?- preguntó ella pero queriendo decir "Hermi¿Por qué no bajamos a mirar quien es?".

Hermione iba a bajar, pero de pronto se acordó de una cosa.

Cogió la carta que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche y se la aferró al cuerpo.

Las chicas hicieron cara de ángeles.

Hermione bajó las escaleras, seguida muy de cerca por las tres cotillas oficiales del año y detrás de ellas por Kayly, que tenía que bajar a desayunar.

Cuando llegó al balcón (N/A: ya sabéis que en la sala común de Gryffindor, primero hay unas escaleras y después hay como un pasillo dónde se puede ver el piso de abajo, y en aquel pasillo hay las escaleras que llegan a los cuartos.) se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona.

Cuando las tres cotillas oficiales del año estuvieron al lado de Hermione se quedaron bocabiertas, como Hermione.

"_¿Qué hace él aquí?" _se preguntó Hermione.

* * *

**¿Quereis saber quien es "él"? Os lo diré en el proximo cap. , pero si lo queréis tener cuanto antes, mandádme reviews, que me hacen muy feliz!!**

**En el proximo capitulo sabremos lo que le pasó a Neville en el verano y tendremosd dos discusiones ¿de quien? es secreto XD.**

**Besitos de helado de melocotón con xirope de fresa (la baba...¬¬)**

**ECDP**


	7. Porque te quiere, solamente por eso

**Hola, princesas. Ya se que ese capitulo es un poco corto, pero es que tecnicamente es muy largo, pero lo he partido por la mitad, porque si no, si lo juntara todo, sería kilométrico!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: las canciones con las que me he inspirado han sido: "Must get out" y "Sunday morning" ambas de Maroon5.**

**Ese capitulo va dedicado, a parte de las que me envíasis reviews constantemente (que gracias, muchas gracias), a la persona más pesada del universo pero con un corazón inmenso (a mi amiga Júlia) y a la niña de mis ojos, la persona que me apoya en todo lo que hago, que siempre está a mi lado, pero a la vez muy lejos , a mi vida, a Luchi.**

* * *

"_¿Qué haces aquí… Draco?"_

- ¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione aturdida.

Parvati, Lavander y Karen no reaccionaban, estaban tan sorprendidas que no podían ni hablar.

- ¿No piensas bajar a decirme nada?- preguntó Draco sonriéndole de manera muy coqueta.

Hermione sonrió.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se tiró, literalmente, encima de Draco.

- No te imaginas como te he necesitado.- dijo Hermione aferrada al cuello de Draco.

- No sabia que me habías extrañado tanto… normal, soy el mejor.- dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

"_No te imaginas como me gustaría que me abrazaras siempre de esa manera, con ese cariño y necesidad… te quiero… demasiado"_

- Tonto.- dijo Hermione en broma mientras sonreía.

- Malfoy.- dijo una voz cargada de odio.

Hermione, Draco y las tres cotillas oficiales del año levantaron la cabeza para ver quien había dicho eso.

- Comadreja.- dijo Draco con odio mirando a Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley estaba al lado de Parvati, Lavander y Karen e iba acompañado por Harry.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Draco.

- ¿Qué?- susurró él mirando a Hermione.

Hermione giró los ojos.

"_Críos"_

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron mirando a Malfoy con odio.

Del retrato de la Dama Gorda salió Remus Lupin.

-¿Está la señorita Granger? Quería…- empezó diciendo pero se detuvo al ver tal panorama.

"_¿Pero que…?"_

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en el piso inferior y muy juntitos (N/A: no estaban haciendo nada, pero si te estás abrazando a una persona y alguien os llama, no estáis abrazados del todo, pero aún estáis juntos )). Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown y Karen Smith mirando a Draco y Hermione y a Ron y Harry como si estuviesen mirando un partido de tenis.

Los chicos y las se giraron para ver a Remus, pero rápidamente volvieron a la discusión.

- No te lo volveré a repetir, hurón. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron bajando las escaleras lentamente.

"_Hazlo por ella, Remus, hazlo solamente por Hermione. Ella te pidió que confiaras en él, ese sería el primer paso__…"_

Remus se acercó a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No pasa nada, Ron. Yo le he pedido a Draco que venga a buscar a Hermione, que le tengo que decir una cosa sobre unos deberes.- dijo Remus sonriendo.

"_Remus…"_ pensó Hermione mirándolo con ternura.

Se izo un silencio incomodo en la sala.

Ron miraba receloso a Malfoy.

- ¿No me tenías que decir algo?- preguntó Draco rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había creado.

- Si, vamos. Remus… ¿te vienes?- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Draco por la mano y mirando a Remus.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Hermi.- dijo Parvati.

Hermione se paró de golpe y le sonrió falsamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con una voz dulce pero falsa.

-Las flores.- dijo Parvati señalando las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Qué flores?- preguntaron Harry y Ron mirando a Granger.

-No te incumbes en mi vida privada, Weasley.- dijo Hermione mirando fríamente a Ron e ignorando completamente a Harry.

"_Me he perdido algo" _pensó Remus al ver el comportamiento de Hermione hacia Ron.

"_Por favor, Harry. No digas más cosas, no quiero tener que decirte cosas que no quiero decirte" _pensó Hermione.

- ¿Te han enviado flores?- le susurró Draco al oído.

"_Que no me enteré yo de quien le ha enviado flores a mi niña; me lo cargo con mis propios manos y a lo estilo muggle"_ pensó él celoso.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de subir a su habitación.

-Son de Krum.- susurró Lavander a los chicos no lo suficientemente bajo para que Malfoy y Remus no la oyeran.

- A, claro, son de su novio Vicky.- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Señorita Brown, no creo que la vida privada de la señorita Granger sea asunto suyo. Lo mismo va por usted, señor Weasley.- dijo Remus fríamente mirando a las chicas y a los chicos con dureza.

Harry miró a Remus con una cara de sorpresa.

"_Así que Remus Lupin también está metido en ese triangulo de Hermione-Draco-Neville_ (N/A: no es ningún triangulo amoroso, tranquilas, es simplemente ese nuevo trío)_"_ pensó Harry al ver que Remus defendía a Malfoy y se encaraba con Ron.

-Draco… ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- le preguntó Remus a Draco.

-De acuerdo, vamos fuera.- dijo Draco yendo hacia el retrato.

Cuando salieron, Remus se puso delante de Draco.

- Mira, Draco, no es que me importen mucho tus visitas a Hermione, pero lo que si que me importa es como sabes las contraseñas, no es bueno, y no lo digo por ti, que ciertos alumnos de esa escuela sepan las contraseñas de casas ajenas, podría ser… peligroso.- dijo Remus preocupado por si algún Slytherin se acercara a Gryffindor e hiciera daño a alguien perteneciente a la Orden.

Draco sonrió.

-Olvidas algo, Lupin.- dijo él pero Remus lo interrumpió.

-Llámame Remus.- le pidió él suavemente.

-Vale. Olvidas algo, Remus.- dijo Draco. Remus izo una cara de sorpresa. Draco continuó.- Soy el ahijado de Snape.

-¿Severus te dio la contraseña de Gryffindor?- preguntó Remus un poco enojado.

-Si, pero me costó convencerle, y eso que soy su ahijado. A cualquier otro alumno le resultaría imposible sacarle las contraseñas de las casas, completamente imposible.- dijo Draco tranquilo.

-Eso espero, eso espero.- susurró Remus.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa, Remus.- dijo Draco.

-Lo que quieras.- le contesto simplemente Remus.

-¿Por qué me has defendido?- e preguntó Draco indiferente.

-Eres importante para Hermione, nunca me lo perdonaría si hubiera estado allí y no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque no lo creas, me importa mucho Hermione, es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que le pase nada malo ni que sufra. Además… ahora eres uno de los nuestros, no hay razones por no confiar en ti,… porque no las hay¿verdad?- le preguntó Remus mirando a Draco con desconfianza.

Draco sonrió.

-No las hay, en absoluto.- dijo él sonriendo.

Remus cambió su cara por una de confianza.

Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"_Remus ha defendido a Draco. Lo está aceptando. Ha confiado en mi; le pedí que confiara en él, que no me __había engañado"_ pensó Hermione sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Miró las rosas.

Se acordó de la carta y la buscó en su bolsa.

La leyó.

"_**Hermione:**_

_**Me sentiría fatal si te dejara como te habías ido ayer, tan destrozada.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoy**__**o, aunque te hayas peleado con Harry.**_

_**Quiero que sepas también, que siempre voy a esta**__**r a tu lado; si necesitas llorar, voy a ser tu paño de lágrimas; si necesitas un abrazo, voy a estar allí para dártelo; si necesitas que alguien te apoye, te voy a apoyar con todas mis fuerzas. **_

_**Voy a aceptar tus decisiones, sean las que sean: si decides enfadarte con Harry, lo acepto; si decides perdonarle, también.**_

_**Voy a estar a tu lado siempre, en los momentos difíciles y en los buenos; cuando me necesites y cuando no.**_

_**Siempre, Hermione, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, tomes la decisión que tomes.**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Remus. J. Lupin" **_

"_¿Remus¿Remus me ha escrito la carta y me ha enviado las rosas? Que dulce…"_ pensó Hermione guardando la carta a su mesita de noche.

Izo un conjuro para hacer aparecer un jarrón para poner las flores.

-Aqua.- pronunció apuntando con la varita dentro del jarrón.

Un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia dentro del jarrón.

Cogió las flores y las olió.

"_Hacen una olor tan suave, tan dulce… como él."_ Pensó ella.

Las puso en el jarrón y puso el jarrón en su mesita de noche y fue hacia las escaleras.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó una voz detrás suyo.

-¿Cual es tu secreto, Hermione Granger?- le preguntó una voz conocida para ella.

Hermione palideció.

* * *

**¿Intrigante? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea corto, sorry. En el proximo cap., o en el otro, vamos a saber lo que ha echo que Neville Longbottom haya echo ese cambio, tendremos discusiones de los dos mejores amigos que hayan pasado por Howgarts¿quien sera? Será una sorpresa, y no, no es quien os imaginais !**

**Besos enormes**

**ECDP**


	8. Razones

**Hola chicas! Espero que os guste, es algo largo, pero continua. Os quiero, mis niñas.**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESPACIOS NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA AUTORA: J.K.ROWLING**

* * *

- Y bueno¿Qué hacías en la sala común de Gryffindor? Ya se que dije que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero…- empezó diciendo Remus sonriendo.

- … pero quieres proteger a Hermione.- acabó la frase, fríamente, Draco mirando al licántropo.

- Si, y no es que considere que eres una mala influencia para ella, sólo que la quiero proteger de cualquier persona.- dijo Remus intentando decir que le tenía confianza a Draco.

- La venía a ver. Le quería preguntar que le dijo Harry. Además tenía un presentimiento. Notaba que algo iba mal, que estaba triste. Y me lo intenté sacar de la cabeza, convencerme a mi mismo que era solo una imaginación mía, pero no pude. Así que, bueno, quería verla cuanto antes mejor, para comprobar si estaba bien, y, por lo que he notado, estaba un poco afectada.- dijo Draco gesticulando un poco.

Remus sonrió.

- Es muy fácil quererla, se hace querer inconcientemente.- dijo Remus mirando el cuadro de la señora Gorda.

- Si, es muy buena persona. Y quizá es eso lo que hace que la queremos tanto, es tan inocente, pero a la vez luchadora. – dijo Draco.

Draco suspiró.

- Por Merlín.- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco curioso.

- Nunca imaginé que podría ver a Draco Malfoy suspirando por una chica.- dijo Remus.- Es muy buena chica.

Draco sonrió.

- Pero ni se te ocurra lastimarla, ni hacerla sufrir. No la quiero ver llorar por tu culpa.- dijo Remus amenazadoramente.

- No la verás.- aseguró Draco.

- Remus.- dijo una voz algo enojada que Draco no pudo distinguir muy bien, pero Remus si.

Hermione estaba estática.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?- preguntó aquella voz.

Hermione tomó aire, como si aquel aire que cogía le diera el valor que necesitaba para girarse.

Se giró.

- No tengo nada contra ti, nada de lo que hacen ellos es culpa tuya.- dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

Aquella persona se quedó callada, esperando a que Hermione dijera algo más.

Al ver que no decía nada, Hermione habló.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Tu secreto.- dijo lentamente aquella persona.

- Específica, tengo muchos.- dijo Hermione.

- El que hace que Harry y tú desviéis la mirada cada vez que esas se encuentran.- dijo aquella voz con impaciencia.

- Por lo que se ve, nos miras mucho.- dijo Hermione mirando a aquella persona fijamente a los ojos.

Aquella persona se quedó callada, como antes.

- Es algo que no te incumbe en absoluto.- dijo Hermione.

- Y el que de que Malfoy y tú seáis amigos.- continuó aquella voz.

- La gente cambia a través de los años.- dijo Hermione como respuesta.

- Él no, tiene sangre Malfoy.- dijo aquella voz como respuesta.

- Que Lucius Malfoy haya sido un maldito mortífago, y la mayoría de los amigos de los Malfoy también, no quiere decir que Draco también lo sea.- dijo Hermione algo enojada.

- Pero si ese niño ha vivido en un entorno con violencia y rodeado de mortífagos, es previsible que él también lo sea. Antes o después, pero un día se pasará al lado Oscuro; y nosotros no podremos hacer nada.- dijo aquella voz con furia.

- Cada persona es diferente. Da igual si él ha vivido envuelto de mortífagos, él toma sus propias decisiones, y, por lo que le conviene, no se pasará al lado Oscuro.- dijo Hermione terminando la conversación.

- Vale, eres suficiente mayor para tomar tus decisiones, sólo te voy a decir una cosa; ten cuidado.- le dijo esa voz algo preocupada.

La persona que había dicho todo eso, bajó las escaleras, dando por terminada la conversación.

- Lo tendré… Ginny.- susurró Hermione viendo como Ginny bajaba las escaleras.- Lo tendré.

Remus se giró.

- ¡Sirius¿Pero que haces por aquí?- dijo Remus sonriendo y dándole a Sirius unos golpecitos a la espalda.

- Pues que Albus me ha llamado, se ve que Harry ya está haciendo de las suyas.- dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

Sirius miró a Malfoy.

Malfoy miró a Sirius.

Las dos miradas mostraban odio.

"_Tengo que aturar eso, antes de que Sirius mate a Draco"_ pensó Remus al ver las miradas que se dirigían.

-Bueno, ya está todo aclarado. Si me disculpa, profesor Lupin.- dijo Draco con educación.

Draco se fue.

Sirius giró la cara hacia Remus.

- ¿Qué hacías con él?- preguntó Sirius amenazadoramente.

-Nada, sólo estábamos hablando.- dijo simplemente Remus.

- ¿Hablar sobre qué?- preguntó Sirius.

- Sobre Hermione. Basta con tus interrogatorios, Sirius. Sólo estaba hablando con…- dijo Remus un poco cansado del interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo Sirius.

El cuadro de la dama Gorda se abrió. Y de allí salió una Hermione sonriendo.

- Remus.- dijo ella con ilusión sin percatarse de la presencia de Sirius.

Él sonrió.

- Mira quien ha venido.- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius.

- ¡Sirius!- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Hola Hermione.- dijo él mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa.

"_La carta de Harry. Mencionaba que Hermione estaba rara, que probablemente Malfoy le hubiera echado el Imperius" _pensó Sirius.

- Hermione…- dijo Sirius.- ¿Sabes dónde está Harry? Es que Albus me ha dicho que ha faltado a un castigo.

A Hermione se le aceleró el pulso.

- Si, está… está en la sala común.- dijo ella cogiendo valor.

Remus miró a Hermione.

"_Está cogiendo valor de dónde sea para no llorar." _Pensó Remus mirándola con comprensión.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, como si le quisiera dar todo su apoyo.

Hermione miró a Remus.

La sonrió, agradecida.

"_Gracias"_

- Ahhh… ¿y sabes si….- iba a preguntarle Sirius cuando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió.

Del cuadro, salieron un Ron y unas Karen, Parvati y Lavander sonriendo, Harry, en cambio, llevaba una cara de tristeza.

-¡Harry!- gritó Sirius al ver a su ahijado.

- ¡Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harry correspondiendo el abrazo que le estaba dando Sirius.

Hermione miró a Remus.

Su miraba mostraba dolor y tristeza.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de cariño.

"_No la puedo ver así, es una cosa que me supera a mi mismo"_

Sin poder resistirse, atrajo a Hermione hacía él. (N/A: tranquilas, mi querido profesor Lupin no es ningún pederasta irreprimible, es que ver a una de las personas que quieres más sufriendo, es muy difícil controlarse para no apoyarle)

Hermione le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

"_Él es mi luz, una luz única."_ Pensó Hermione respecto a Remus.

- Vamos.- le susurró Remus al oído de Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos se fueron.

- ¿Y que les pasa a estos?- preguntó Ron extrañado al ver el comportamiento de Remus y Hermione.

- No sé.- susurró Sirius, también extrañado. _"… pero lo voy a averiguar"_

- ¿Sabes que le han enviado flores?- le preguntó Parvati a Sirius.

- Ahh… ¿y de quién son?- preguntó Sirius.

"_Si son de Malfoy, la posibilidad de que le haya hechizado con el Imperius__, como supone Harry, es mínima, pero podría haberle hecho un hechizo de amor… o peor, podría haberse enamorado de ella. Y si Malfoy se niega a ser mortífago, cosa que dudo mucho, Voldemort sabría cual es la debilidad de Malfoy, y podría ir hacia ella."_

- Yo digo que pueden ser de Ron o de Krum, y Lavander cree que son de Neville.- dijo Parvati.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Parv, Ron no es tan romántico, deshazte de la idea que son de él.- dijo Lavander.

- ¡EH¡Que estoy aquí!- se quejó Ron.- Y no, yo no le he regalado ninguna flor a Hermione.

- Pero si estabas enamorado de ella.- dijo Parvati.

- ¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que siempre le tenga que enviar flores.- dijo Ron sonrojado.

- Las flores no son de Krum.- dijo Karen convencida.

- ¿Y porque lo dices?- preguntó Lavander extrañada por la seguridad con la que Karen hablaba.

- Porque, si es su novio, le hubiera regalado rosas rojas, no blancas.- dijo simplemente Karen.

"_Rosas blancas. Yo se a quién le gustan las rosas blancas"_pensó Sirius.

- Remus se las va a cargar.- murmuró Sirius para si mismo.

- ¿Decías algo, Sirius?- le preguntó Harry al oír unos murmuros.

- Nada. Después hablaremos seriamente, Harry. Adiós chicos.- dijo Sirius.

-Adiós.- gritaron todos para que Sirius les oyera, porque justo acabar de hablar se fue rápidamente.

Remus y Hermione fueron al despacho de él.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó él dulcemente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos.

Remus sacó un pañuelo de ropa y le secó las lágrimas.

Hermione miró a Remus, sonriéndole agradecida.

- No quiero que un rostro tan bello llore.- dijo él como respuesta.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, Remus. No sabría que hacer sin ti.- le dijo Hermione agradecida.

- Hermione, no me agradezcas nada. Lo hago porque quiero, y porque me caes muy bien. Y me sentiría culpable si te pasara algo.- dijo él como respuesta.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por las flores, y por la nota. Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- De nada.- dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione le miró a los ojos.

- Hermione, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Aunque decidas irte y estar a miles de kilómetros, siempre voy a estar a tu corazón, al igual que tu estarás al mío cada segundo de mi vida. Lo dejaría todo por ti, porque eres mucho más que mi amiga, eres… eres una hermana para mí; y no una hermana como Ginny y Ron, que siempre se están peleando- Hermione, al sentir eso, sonrió.- sino una hermana de verdad. Y si algún día decides, por cualquier razón, irte, te voy a echar mucho de menos, mucho.- dijo Remus mirándola con ternura.

"_¿Es sólo una coincidencia?" _pensó Hermione al sentir las palabras de Remus.

- Quería decirte una cosa, es una cosa que he estado pensando al respecto, y lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo; al principio me negué, pero como los hechos no acompañan, me lo estoy volviendo a pensar y aún no hay nada confirmado, pero creo que…- empezó diciendo Hermione, pero un ruido la interrumpo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Remus y Hermione giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Allí estaba Sirius, respirando agitadamente.

- Remus… quiero… hablar contigo.- dijo cansado.

- Yo… me tengo que ir. Nos veremos después, Remus. Adiós Sirius.- dijo levantándose y yéndose hacia la puerta.

Salió y la cerró con suavidad.

- Y dime, Sirius¿de que querías hablar?- le preguntó Remus.

- De diferentes cosas, pero primero de lo último que me he enterado, que si no se me olvida.- dijo Sirius sentándose a la silla de Remus.

-Pues dime.- dijo Remus apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Por qué le has enviado flores a Hermione?- preguntó de sopetón Sirius.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó él dejando de apoyarse a la pared y mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-Vamos, Remus… eres muy predecible, te encantan las rosas blancas, al igual que las orquídeas, pero Hermione no lo sabía.- le dijo como respuesta Sirius.- Pero… ¿porque le envías rosas?

- Últimamente está algo deprimida, y…- empezó diciendo Remus.

-Eso ya se ha notado hace apenas media hora, te la has llevado abrazada mientras lloraba.- dijo Sirius acusadoramente.

- … y ayer por la noche hablé con ella, y se fue destrozada, así me sentía culpable al no hacer nada al respecto, así que le he enviado unas flores junto a una carta, para que se animara un poco, así de sencillo. ¿Sabes? Sus amigos pasan de ella, se ha peleado con Harry y Ron, pero pelearse con Harry la ha afectado mucho, eran muy buenos amigos. Y se ha quedado con Neville, Draco y conmigo.- dijo Remus.

- Y la última. – dijo Sirius.- ¡Estáis todos locos!

-¿Y porque dices eso?- preguntó Remus algo ofendido.

- Cuando he llegado estabas hablando tranquilamente con Malfoy. ¡Con Draco Malfoy! Y ahora me dices que Hermione se ha hecho amiga de Malfoy. Es un mortífago. Y habéis confiado en él.

-Draco no es ningún mortífago. Hermione confía en él, y si ella confía, yo también.

- ¿Y si Hermione se equivoca? Es humana, no es perfecta, comete errores. Y además, con la depresión que lleva encima, confía en cualquiera persona. Confía en un mortífago. Ha caído muy bajo, se tiene que tener la autoestima muy baja para confiar en un Malfoy.- gritó Sirius.

- Y yo no digo que no sea humana, pero es lista, y no se deja engañar con ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Remus acercándose a Sirius.

- Cualquiera puede cometer un error, y Hermione lo ha cometido, y uno muy grave. Después nos traicionará, y le dirá todos los planes de la Orden a Malfoy, y ése le dirá todo a Voldemort, y moriremos todos. Confiar en Malfoy es un error, y en Hermione, también.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Sirius, yo confío ciegamente en Hermione, y se ella confía en Malfoy, yo también. Y me da igual lo que pienses o lo que digas, voy a confiar con Hermione hasta la muerte. Y nada ni nadie, me lo va a impedir.- dijo seriamente Remus.

-¿Me estás diciendo que prefiere a Hermione antes que a mi?- le preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

-Si.- dijo solamente Remus.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes…- empezó diciendo Remus.

-No, no lo entiendo.-dijo Sirius cortando la conversación.

Sirius Black se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Sirius.- gritó Remus.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no quería escuchar nada más.

Abrió la puerta.

Salió.

La cerró de un portazo.

Remus suspiró y se fue a sentar a la silla de su escritorio.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si quisiera quitar de su mente la discusión.

Miró el reloj de su escritorio.

Faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La abrió y la cerró de un portazo.

Neville estaba en la biblioteca, con tres pergaminos, una pluma y un bote de tinta.

"_Llegó el momento de decirles todo."_

Cogió aire y al mismo tiempo un pergamino.

Abrió el bote de tinta y mojo la pluma.

Empezó a escribir.

"_**Draco:**_

_**Se que hace poco tiempo que confiamos en uno en el otro, pero tengo la necesidad de contártelo todo, todo lo que pasó este verano, y la razón por la cual he cambiado tanto.**_

_**Te espero al lago, a las seis y media de la tarde.**_

_**Espero que puedas venir, es muy importante para mí.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Neville Longobottom"**_

"_Una ya está hecha"_

Cogió otro pergamino y mojó, otra vez, la pluma.

"_**Remus:**_

_**Se que debería comunicarlo en la Orden, pero prefiero comunicártelo a ti, y te pediría que, por favor, no se lo dijeras a nadie lo que te voy a decir.**_

_**Tengo que contarte todo lo que pasó ese verano, y la razón por la cual he cambiado tanto.**_

_**Te espero al lago, a las seis y media de la tarde.**_

_**Espero que puedas venir, es muy importante para mí contarte eso.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Neville Longbottom"**_

"_Sólo me queda una"_

Cogió el último pergamino y mojó la pluma.

"_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Supongo que ya habrás notado el cambio de mi carácter, y, quizá, ya debes saber o suponer la razón por la que me pasa eso, porque vosotras, las chicas, tenéis ese sexto sentido, el que os hace saber las cosas que pasarán e interpretar los sentimientos de las personas con sólo mirarle a los ojos.**_

_**Aunque ya lo sepas, me gustaría confirmártelo.**_

_**Te espero al lago, a las seis y media de la tarde.**_

_**Espero que puedas venir, eres mi mejor amiga y es muy importante para mí contarte eso.**_

_**Te quiere:**_

_**Neville Longbottom"**_

"_Ya está."_

Tapó el bote de tinta y lo guardó en su mochila.

Cogió los pergaminos y los dobló.

Los puso, cuidadosamente, en su mochila, juntó a la pluma.

Se levantó y fue hacia las clases.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado? Espero que si, pero contadmelo en un review, que siempre me alegran el día.**


	9. aviso importante

Aviso importante.

Ya se que llevo siglos sin actualizar, pero a razón es que estoy castigada sin Internet mucho tiempo, hasta que a mi madre le de pena y me quite el castigo. Pero os prometo que en septiembre, o quizá antes, tendréis el próximo capítulo de "¿Se puede odiar a la perfección?" y de "Gucci, Versace y Dolce & Gabbana".

Y vosotras pensareis: ¡tendremos que esperar 3 meses!. Pues lo siento, pero si, aunque es probable que me quite el castigo antes, pero aún así, antes de septiembre, o si teneis suerte, en agosto, no actualizaré. Y os preguntareis: ¿Por qué? Pues porque se acercan las vacaciones, por lo cual yo también haré vacaciones y no escribiré, estaré en mi piscina, toda tranquila, y lo siento, porque jode mucho que te digan que te tienes que esperar tres meses, porque a mi también me lo han dicho, pero necesito relajarme un poco.

Aunque hay la posibilidad de que si me enviáis muchos reviews, actualice antes.

LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERDAD.

Hay mucha gente que podrá vivir escribiendo cinco historias a la vez, leyendo cien y pico y estudiando, pero yo no. Así que necesito relajarme unos meses, ahora que vienen las vacaciones y se acaba el curso, es el momento perfecto.

Pero por suerte, no me ha castigado sin msn, así que si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, o pedir que le diga un avance de lo que va a suceder en los próximos de ambas historias, estoy disponible en abrazo

ECDP, Nini, Marta


	10. Nada es lo que parece

**Buenas...**

**He decidido que voy a actualizar antes de setiembre, un mes antes...**

**Se que ese capítulo es corto, lo siento... pero, en mi opinión, es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, revela mucha información de forma indirecta, y se descubren pasados, y secretos.**

**Musica recomendada: Mi camino sin ti (Núria Fergó) N/A: siempre, siempre, siempre tengo que escuchar musica mientras escribo, no siempre será algo referente a la historia, pero esta vez si, tiene muchas cosas referentes a la historia, y bueno, en un trozo de la canción, dice, más o menos, una cosa que va a pasar.**

**_Los personajes y espacios pertenecen a : J.K. ROWLING_**

**tQ. Luu**

* * *

Eran ya las seis y veinticinco y una persona estaba sentada en una piedra en el lago.

Dentro de cinco minutos tendría que venir Neville y explicar una cosa, pero él estaba ausente, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. Más bien en su despacho horas antes. Se había discutido con Sirius, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"_No, no lo entiendo"_

No podía sacarse esas palabras de su mente, se iban repitiendo una otra vez, sin cesar. Harto, se levantó y fue hacia el lago, quedando apenas a un metro del agua. La miró. Estaba tranquila, moviéndose de vez en cuando, formando pequeñas ondas cada vez que caía una hoja seca. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la tiró al lago. Izo tres botes y se hundió. Se quedó mirando fijamente el agua, como si quisiera ahogar sus problemas.

- Así que te gusta tirar piedras al lago. No conocía esa faceta de ti.- dijo una voz dulce detrás de Remus.

Él se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a una Hermione sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas.- dijo él sonriéndole.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿A tu también te ha citado Neville?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía apenas a un metro del lago, justo al lado de Remus.

- Si… y diría que ya se porque.- dijo él mirando el paisaje, igual que Hermione.

- ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Remus.

- Diría que si.- dijo él.

- Ya estamos todos aquí.- dijo una voz detrás de Remus y Hermione.

Los dos se giraron, y encontraron a Neville y Draco.

- Si.- dijo Draco con su habitual tono frío.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y miró a cada uno de los presentes.

- Bueno, lo que os quería decir es que… es que mis padres han muerto.- dijo él mirando el suelo.

Suspiró. Volvió a fijar la vista en el campo de quidditch. Recordó todas las snitchs que James había conseguido. Recordó todos los partidos que Peter, Remus, Lily y él habían pasado sentados en esas gradas, sufriendo al ver a James hacer el tonto sobre la escoba.

Sirius estaba sentado en un banco de la grada de Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch. Miraba el campo con una expresión seria en el rostro, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado allí.

"_No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, ya lo perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderlo."_

-Sirius.- le llamó una voz muy familiar para él.

Él giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz, y se encontró a Harry, mirándole fijamente. Él le sonrió con ternura.

"_Harry es todo lo que me queda."_

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- le preguntó Harry acercándose a él.

- Si. Siéntate.- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa apagada en su rostro.

Él se sentó, esperando una gran bronca por parte de Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste al despacho de Dumbeldore?- le preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad, como si hiciera eso por compromiso.

-Me había citado Snape.- dijo él a modo de explicación.

-Harry… si pudiera, haría que Snape dejara de ser profesor y le encarcelaran en Azkaban por mortífago, pero, por mala suerte, no puedo. Así que sólo te pido que le aguantes tan sólo ese año y otro más, y no le habrás de aguantar más, sólo por las reuniones de la Orden. Intenta hacerle caso esos dos años que te quedan, Harry. Se que no es fácil aguantarle cuando abre la boca para decir alguno de sus sarcasmos, pero si quieres ser auror necesitas una buena nota de pociones.- dijo Sirius mirándole con ternura.- ¿Por qué no fuiste al despacho de Dumbeldore tal como te había dicho Snape?

Harry suspiró, desde luego que no quería contarle a nadie la "discusión" con Hermione, pero era su padrino¿acaso se podía negar?

- Estuve hablando con Hermione.- dijo él simplemente, no quería entrar con detalles.

- ¿Hablando de qué?- le preguntó Sirius mirándolo fijamente.

- Hermione y yo estábamos hablando de lo que va a pasar ahora. Ahora que todo ha cambiado. Ahora que nada volverá a ser igual.- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

Sirius miró a Harry extrañado, no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de decir.

- Sirius.- dijo Harry mientras giraba la cara para mirarle. Continuó.- La he perdido.

- Neville…- fue sólo lo que pudo decir Hermione.

Draco lo miró con comprensión, él ya sabía lo mucho que se sufría cuando un padre se muere. Aunque ya era casi oficial que su padre no se había preocupado en su vida por él, le quería. ¡Maldita sea! No le tenía tanto odio como para que no le doliera su muerte. Aún recordaba aquellas cenas, cuando tenía apenas cinco años, con toda su familia junta, cenando. Era el único recuerdo que tenía dónde saliera toda la familia junta. Recordaba que su abuela materna, Sophie, se sentaba a su lado para cenar, y como se comía la verdura que, a escondidas de su padre, Draco le pasaba de su plato cada vez que había. (N/A¡que tierno!)

-Lo siento mucho, Neville.- dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez que pensaba en su abuela no podía evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y se le humedecieran los ojos.

Remus le sonrió a Neville con comprensión. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, de verdad, sólo es que… me siento muy solo.- dijo él con un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras encontraba muy interesantes sus zapatos oscuros.

Hermione se acercó a él y le levantó con delicadeza la cara, haciendo que la mirara a sus ojos cafés.

- Siempre vamos a estar a tu lado¿me oyes? Siempre, nunca vas a estar sólo. Siempre estaremos aquí- le dijo Hermione mientras cogía la mano de Neville y se la ponía al corazón (N/A. el de Neville, no me seáis malpensadas xD)- Pase lo que pase,… estemos dónde estemos - dijo con un deje de tristeza- , sin importar el lugar ni el tiempo, sin importar las circunstancias. Siempre estaremos aquí, viviendo nuestra vida, pero compartiendo la tuya. Siempre que nos necesites vamos a estar aquí o a miles de quilómetros, pero si nos lo pides, no dudaremos ni un segundo en venir para estar a tu lado.

Neville sonrió y, sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. Hermione, al verlo, no pudo más que sonreí y aferrarlo contra su cuerpo.

- Abrázame, anda.- dijo ella divertida mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Remus y Draco sonrieron. Él le abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca. Los dos se separaron lentamente. Remus miró su reloj y miró a Neville.

-Lo siento mucho, Neville. Pero tengo que revisar unos trabajos de segundo.- le dijo Remus sintiéndolo mucho.

-Yo he quedado con Blaise para planear la jugada contra Ravenclaw el próximo sábado.- le dijo Draco.

- Y yo he quedado con Enrie McMillian para buscar el libro de "Las mil y una plantas alucinógenas" para un trabajo adicional.- dijo Neville.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Él se encogió de hombros. Los tres se iban a ir, pero antes voltearon para ver a Hermione.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- le preguntó Draco con cariño.

- Me voy a quedar un rato por aquí, leyendo.- dijo ella sonriendo mientras sacaba un libro.

Los tres sonrieron y se fueron. Hermione se sentó en una roca y abrió el libro por la página marcada.

"… _Rachel Sexton aún estaba furiosa mientras conducía su Integra blanco por Leesburg Highway. Los arces sin hojas de las colinas de Falls Church se elevaban desnudos contra un claro cielo de marzo, aunque la pacífica escena poco izo calmar su ira…" _(N/A: "La conspiración" de Dan Brown)

Hermione leía pacíficamente su libro, mientras un frío viento le golpeaba suavemente la frente.

-Hermione.- dijo una voz. Antes de que ella se hubiera girado, la voz continuó.- Lo siento.

Sirius miró a Harry extrañado. Él lo miró.

-La he perdido para siempre.- dijo Harry con tristeza. Los ojos le brillaban como nunca, pero no quería llorar.- Soy un imbécil.

-Harry… no se porque, pero me da la sensación de que me he perdido algo, si me lo explicases… - dijo Sirius con algo de sarcasmo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa rota y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Hermione y yo discutimos, le reproché que se había hecho amiga de Malfoy. Me dijo las razones, y yo sabía que era cierto, que la habíamos dejado de banda, pero lo negué y le pregunté que haría si Malfoy la traicionase¿y sabes que respondió?- Sirius negó con la cabeza. Harry continuó.- Dijo "¡Pues me daría igual¿Y sabes porque me daría igual que me traicionase?", yo dije que no, sinceramente no lo sabía. Entonces me dijo "Porque es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que realmente le importo a alguien." ¿Sabes lo que sientes cuando tu mejor amiga te dice eso? Te rompe el corazón completamente.

-Harry, ya verás. Seguro que es algo pasajero, dentro de dos días volveréis a ser amigos y reiréis al recordar eso.- dijo Sirius consolándole e intentando convencerse a si mismo que lo que decía era cierto, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar. Conocía a Hermione perfectamente, y sabía que Hermione no era de aquellas personas que te dicen "te odio" y al día siguiente te abrazaban.

-No, Sirius. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? "¿Sabes lo que pasa Harry? Que te has dado cuenta de que has perdido algo. Que ya no tienes poder sobre mí. Que has perdido una pieza de tu ajedrez, no la más importante, pero la has perdido. Y sabes que al final la vas a necesitar, pero ya será demasiado tarde para rectificar tu error. La gente no espera toda la vida, Harry. Y habrá un día en que te quedarás solo, y entonces desearas que nuca hubieses abandonado a tus amigos… y te acordarás de mi. De cómo continué a tu lado en cuarto cuando nadie lo hacia, cuando te ayudé a resolver el animal que había en segundo curso, y te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste. Del grave error que cometiste. Y sinceramente Harry, no pienso esperarte más." Nunca olvidaré esas palabras, las palabras que me rompieron el corazón.- dijo Harry intentando no llorar.

Sirius le miró con comprensión, sabía perfectamente como se sentía, pero no sabía como consolarle. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le apretó suavemente, era todo lo que podía hacer.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el campo de quidditch, aunque notó perfectamente que su padrino le había puesto una mano el hombro.

-Antes de irse, se giró y me dijo "Nadie sabe lo que tiene,… hasta que lo ve perdido." Y tenía razón.- dijo Harry indiferente.

Le dolía tanto que mostrar tristeza en su voz era un insulto, la tristeza se quedaba corta, así que no pudo más que hablar indiferentemente.

Sirius miró a Harry, y, sin poder evitarlo, de su rostro salió una sonrisa rota.

"_¿Por qué Hermione tiene que tener siempre la razón?"_

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y al ver la persona que estaba a su lado, con una cara de culpa, no pudo más mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

-Nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor es culpa tuya.- dijo Hermione mirando a aquella persona fijamente.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Te prometo que sólo será un momento.- le suplicó aquella persona.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y Karen se sentó a su lado con una cara de culpa y de tristeza.

- Hermione, perdóname, de verdad. Lo siento mucho. – le pidió Karen mirándola fijamente.

Hermione suspiró, nunca pensó que ella le vendría a pedir perdón.

- No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo simplemente ella sonriendo.

-Si que hay, Hermione. Yo… yo los aparté de ti. Hice que pasaran todo el tiempo conmigo, sin poder acostarse a ti. ¿Sabes? Desde Canadá recibía noticias de Londres, y oía que Harry Potter estaba aquí, Harry Potter eso, Harry Potter lo otro, y tuve ganas de conocerlo realmente. Mi madre es inglesa y le pedí que por favor, nos fuéramos a Londres, yo quería ir a Howgarts. Así que al final los convencí y nos mudamos a Oxford, no era Londres pero estaba cerca. Al ponerme el sombrero seleccionador, le resé para que me pusiera en Gryffindor. Había oído que Harry Potter tenía un amigo, Ronald Weasley, pero nunca supe que tenía una amiga, cuando cursabais cuarto, en el torneo, vi que en una fotografía estabas abrazado a él, así que te cogí manía. Al sentarme a la mesa, vi una conexión muy fuerte entre tú y Harry, así que me prometí a mi misma que os separaría¿una tontería, verdad? Quería tenerlo para mi, quería que saliera conmigo, algo irónico, porque a mi me gusta Ron. Entonces, me dijeron que a Ron le gustabas, así que imagínate como te veía, como una rival. Pero, gracias a Ginny, me di cuenta de que a ti no te gustaba ni Harry ni Ron, es más, a ella le gustaba Harry y a mi Ron. Y ahora me he dado cuenta del gran error que he cometido. Eres una persona fantástica, todos te adoran, te juzgué mal. Acabo de hablar con Hagrid, y me dijo lo mucho que le ayudaste en tercero, cuando querían ejecutar a su hipogrifo, y, sinceramente, es la cosa más bonita que he oído jamás. Mi padre trabajaba en "Regulación de Animales Mágicos" del Ministerio de Québec, así que desde pequeñita le he tenido aprecio a los animales, y es la cosa más bonita que he oído jamás, teniendo en cuenta de que eres hija de muggles.- dijo Karen mirando a Hermione.

Hermione escuchaba a Karen mientras hablaba, y no supo porque, pero sabía que decía la verdad.

- No es culpa tuya, ellos se separaron de mí porque quisieron, tú no los obligaste. Al fin y al cabo… no les importaba tanto como pensaba.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa rota al rostro.

- Si que les importas Hermione, de verdad que si. No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo raro que está Harry desde aquél día que enviaste a Ron a la mierda, y yo se que antes pasó algo entre vosotros. Nunca aparta la mirada del fuego, no atiende a clases, está triste.- dijo Karen intentando convencerla.

Hermione la miró con un rostro serio, y volvió la vista al lago.

- Es muy importante para mí que me perdones, Hermione. En mi antiguo colegio, había una chica que me caía muy mal, no la podía ni ver. Y un día como cualquiera, se murió, de un ataque al corazón o una cosa así… y no le pude pedir perdón. Es una cosa que me quedó marcada, me sentía culpable y en el fondo, noté que no me caía tan mal. No quería que eso me pasase contigo.- dijo ella mirando el lago.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón, aunque si me lo quieres pedir, si, estás perdonada.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Karen sonrió.

-Gracias.- dijo ella mirándola a los ojos, volvió la vista al lago, al igual que Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo, mientras el frío viento de tarde les hacía mover el pelo.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí para pensar?- le preguntó Karen cortando el silencio.

Hermione la miró y sonrió, después volvió a poner la vista al lago.

-Si, siempre que puedo. Últimamente puedo ir casi siempre que no hay clases, antes me quedaba en la sala común haciéndoles los deberes a los chicos. Y ahora como los hacen solos o como mínimo no me piden que se los haga, puedo venir casi siempre. Normalmente vengo sola o con Remus o Draco.- dijo ella mirando el lago fijamente.

Karen asintió con la cabeza, sin perder apartar la vista del lago. Las dos estuvieron allí, contemplando el lago en silencio. Las dos sabían que nada iba a ser igual, que nunca podrían ser amigas, pasase lo que pasase. Se tendrían que conformar en el simple hecho de compañeras de casa, sin ir más lejos. Sabían que eso nunca se volvería a repetir, que nunca podrían volver a disfrutar del paisaje juntas, sin esa paz que las envolvía, y que pareciese que nada podría atacarlas allí dentro, dónde no existía la guerra ni los amores, era, simplemente, un momento de descanso, de dos enemigas, aunque a la vez amigas.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó. Karen, al notarlo, la miró.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó con simpatía.

- A… a tomar una decisión.- dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos con un deje de tristeza.

Karen la miró extrañada, ella, para tranquilizarla, simplemente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Podremos ser amigas?- preguntó Karen mirándola con esperanza.

Hermione la miró con tristeza, sabía que aquello era imposible, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Le gustaría volver a repetir eso, las dos en el lago, en silencio.

- No.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa rota y negando con la cabeza, como si le doliera haber dicho eso.

Karen bajó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione estaba yéndose, pero un comentario de Karen la detuvo.

-No quiero que me odies.- le dijo Karen mirándola.

Hermione la miró y suspiró, no sabía porque, pero ya nada era igual, nunca volvería a ser igual. Nunca podría volver a recuperar su verdadera amistad con Harry ni con Ron, nunca podría trabar una amistad con Karen. No podría aguantar más ese peso que cargaba encima de ella, no podría volver a ver a Harry sin que la embargara la tristeza. Y, aunque le doliera, sabía que lo mejor era cambiar, empezar de cero otra vez, lejos, con otra gente.

- ¿Se puede odiar a la perfección?- le preguntó con una sonrisa rota.

Sin darle tiempo a Karen para responder, se fue.

Se fue para siempre.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado el capítulo? A mi me encantó, de veras.**

**Ya se que a muchas os han entrado ganas de matarme¿verdad¡He puesto a Karen en una buena posición! Ahora ya sabeis de que viene el nombre de la historia. En capítulos de más adelante, alguien respondrá esa pregunta.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESTÁN ENVIANDO REVIEWS DESDE QUE EMPECÉ LA HISTORIA, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.**

**Att.**

**ECDP**


	11. El tiempo nunca se detiene

**Buenas...**

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No es muy triste, aunque, a los más sensibles, quizás les saca algunas lágrimas.**

**_Música recomendada: Si cada día- Michelle Jenner _**

**_Música recomendada: 3 minuts- Manu Guix (está en catalán, aunque si alguien quiere la traducción que me la pida)_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING_**

* * *

Hermione suspiró y miró el sobre con seriedad. Allí estaba todo su futuro, todo su pasado y todo su presente en juego. Si lo enviaba, ya no había marcha atrás, si no lo enviaba, tampoco. Sólo podía hacer dos cosas, enviarlo o no. En un principio, se negó completamente y ellos le pidieron que se lo pensara, ella dijo que se lo pensaría, pero pensaba que el no era definitivo. Pero, los hechos no acompañaron, así que se lo pensó, y ahora tenía la afirmación a sus manos.

Hermione estaba en la lechuzería, indecisa, perdiendo por segundos toda la seguridad con la que había escrito la carta. Pensando que era lo correcto y que era lo mejor, comparando las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. Pensando en que pasaría si enviaba la carta, y lo que pasaría si no la enviaba. Pensando en todos, en Remus, en Neville y en Draco. En que haría sin ellos, sin sus abrazos, sin su apoyo constante.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Esa decisión la había tomado en frío, no iba a permitir que unos simples recuerdos le cambiaran la opinión. Aunque no le gustara, sabía que era lo mejor. Los echaría de menos, pero, si no se iba, se iba a volver loca. No podía odiar a Harry, y odiaba no poder hacer eso. Tantos años juntos, tantas historias compartidas… se veía incapaz de odiarle. Tampoco podía ser amiga de Karen, desde un principio se habían odiado, no podía caerle bien.

Fue hacia una lechuza gris y le ató la carta a la pata. La lechuza se fue. Hermione suspiró.

Ya está, lo había hecho. Ya no había marcha atrás. Acababa de firmar su futuro, y sentenciar a muerte su pasado. Acababa de hacer un pacto, y no había marcha atrás. Sólo quedaba esperar la respuesta, y en cuanto llegara, informaría a Dumbeldore. Y esperaría hasta Navidad. Entonces, se acabaría todo. El pasado moriría y el futuro estaría escrito. Todo sería más sencillo, estaría todo escrito, no habría errores ni sorpresas.

Observó a la lechuza alejarse, alejándose con su vida. Su vida entera, con su pasado, presente y futuro. Con sus errores y equivocaciones. Con sus aventuras, sus secretos. Sus recuerdos, sus ideas de futuro. Todo se alejaba por segundos, cada vez más lejos. Pero, cuando la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, supo que su vida estaba más lejos que nunca.

Dio media vuelta, se había prohibido a si misma llorar. Era una decisión que había tomado ella misma, no podía rendirse ahora. Iba a bajar las escaleras, pero una persona subió de golpe.

-Granger.- dijo una voz fría como el hielo.

Ella levantó la mirada. Y coincidió con los ojos de Severus Snape.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.- dijo ella con una voz triste antes de intentarse escabullir.

Él, al ver los ojos de Hermione y al notar su voz, la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Granger?- le preguntó él con una voz dura.- ¿O es que sus amigitos se han cansado de estar a su lado?

-Será una verdadera pena.- dijo Hermione para si misma con una sonrisa rota.

-¿El que?- preguntó él dejándole el brazo con una voz fría e indiferente, aunque por dentro quería saber el que sería una pena.

- El no poder escuchar más sus irónicos comentarios contra todos los Griffyndors.- dijo ella mirando a su profesor.

- ¿Y eso por, Granger?- preguntó él más interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Sabe, profesor Snape? Creo que ese vas ser el día más feliz de su vida.- dijo ella sonriendo al pensar la celebración que iba a montar su profesor al enterarse de la noticia.

Él lo miró, esperando impaciente de que ella dijera lo que pasaba. Ella, al notarlo, sonrió rotamente.

-Me voy de Howgarts.- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Karen entró a la sala común y se sentó al lado de Ginny, que estaba en el sofá haciendo unos deberes de Herbología.

- ¿Sabéis dónde está el profesor Lupin?- preguntó Karen en general.

Harry y Ron, que estaban jugando al ajedrez, negaron con la cabeza, al igual que Ginny, que estaba luchando contra sus deberes. Neville bajó las escaleras con su libro de Herbologia.

-Toma, Ginny.- dijo él dándole su libro.

-Gracias, Neville. ¿Sabes que produce la Flor del Alma blanca japonesa?- le preguntó Ginny con la pluma preparada para escribir lo que diría Neville.

- Produce quemaduras de nivel dos y grandes…- dijo Neville sentándose a su lado, mientras que Ginny escribía todo lo que él decía.

-Un momento, lo siento Ginny, pero, Neville… ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? Sólo te lo quitaré un segundo, Ginny.- le pidió Karen.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Neville fue con Karen en un rincón, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el profesor Lupin o Malfoy?- le preguntó ella con voz baja, intentando que los chicos no se enteraran de nada.

Él la miró extrañado, pero contestó sus preguntas.

-El profesor Lupin está en su despacho y Malfoy está con Zabini, no se dónde.- dijo él serio.

-Gracias Neville.- dijo ella sonriendo, y sin darle tiempo a decir algo, se fue corriendo.

Él negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny.

- La Flor del Alma blanca japonesa produce quemaduras de nivel dos y grandes hematomas en…- continuó Neville mientras ella escribía a toda velocidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus estaba corrigiendo los trabajos sobre los Duendecillos de Cornualles. En parte estaba tranquilo, aunque le preocupaban las palabras de Mione. _Pase lo que pase,… estemos dónde estemos. Sin importar el lugar o el tiempo. Vamos a estar aquí o a miles de kilómetros._ Tenía la sensación de que Hermione no había dicho esas palabras por decir, algo en su interior le decía que quería decir algo con esas palabras. Apartó los trabajos de segundo y los guardó. Era imposible corregir algo teniendo otra cosa en la cabeza. Iba a ordenar su escritorio cuando unos golpes en la puerta le detuvieron.

-Adelante. – dijo él con una voz neutral.

La persona que entró era la última persona que esperaba ver.

-Señorita Smith, que sorpresa… por favor, tome asiento.- dijo él sonriendo y señalando la silla que tenía frente a su escritorio.

Ella avanzó y se sentó a la silla.

-¿Quería comentar algo? De un trabajo, examen, alguna duda que tenga,…- dijo Remus mirándola.

-Es sobre Hermione.- dijo ella de sopetón, sabiendo de que a Remus le interesaría.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó él visiblemente preocupado.

-No se, es que acabo de hablar con ella y… se ha mostrado DEMASIADO comprensiva conmigo después de todo lo que le he hecho. Además, le preguntó dónde iba, y me dijo que iba a tomar una decisión. Eso me extrañó, pero ella me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, antes de irse, le dije que no quería que me odiará, y ella me dijo que si se podía odiar a la perfección. Profesor, usted la conoce mejor que yo, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero estoy preocupada. Me miraba con tristeza, como si… como si supiera que ya no nos volveríamos a ver. Se que quizá sea una tontería, pero tengo miedo de que haga una… locura.- dijo ella con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo si supiera que ya no la vería más¿Está usted segura de eso, señorita Smith?- dijo él mirándola fijamente, en su interior rezaba para que Mione no cometiera la locura que él pensaba.

-No soy sicóloga, pero si, me miraba como si fuera a extrañarme, algo raro, dado que nunca hemos sido amigas.- dijo Karen.

"_No puede ser. Todo encaja, las palabras dirigidas a Neville y los comentarios dirigidos a Smith. No puede ser que vaya a cometer tal locura, tengo que evitar eso, sea como sea…"_ pensó preocupado Remus.

Él se levantó y Karen lo miró preocupado.

-Gracia por la información, señorita Smith.- dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa, algo que Karen notó.

Él se iba a ir, pero una pregunta de Karen lo detuvo.

-Profesor Lupin, si sabe algo… ¿me podría informar de ello?- le preguntó ella temerosa por la respuesta, estaba preocupada.

Remus la vio, se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-Claro. Debería volver a su sala común, estoy seguro de que sus amigos le extrañan.- dijo él con una sonrisa rota.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Remus salió a toda velocidad de su despacho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó él estático, aún no podía creer lo que decía su alumna.

- Ya ve, por fin podrá librarse de su odiada sabelotodo Gryffindor, supongo que será su mayor regalo de Navidad.- dijo ella con una sonrisa rota.

Severus Snape estaba estático, aún no podía asimilar las palabras de Granger. ¿Qué se iba de Howgarts? Sin duda, algo había oído mal. No podía irse, por Merlín. Era la persona más sensata que conocía, aunque nunca lo admitiera. No podía cometer tal estupidez¿dónde podía ir Hermione Granger? Vale, mejor no contestar esa pregunta. Sería ansiosamente bienvenida en cualquier instituto, academia o colegio del mundo, era la persona más lista del colegio, habría colegios que matarían por hinchar su nombre con una alumna como Granger. ¡Pero eso era Howgarts! Ella había crecido aquí, se había formado, tenía a sus amigos, a sus enemigos, no podía cambiar eso de un día para otro.

-¿Sabe, Granger? Tenía otra imagen de usted.- dejó soltar Snape como si nada.

-¿Qué imagen?- preguntó ella interesada en saber lo que pensaba el profesor de Pociones respecto a ella.

- Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir, porque no se lo volveré a repetir.- le amenazó Severus mirándola fijamente.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Claro.- dijo ella.

-Que conste de que eso lo haga porque es mi último recurso para impedir que se vaya, claro está de que considere un recurso atarla a la silla del director.- dijo él fríamente, lo cual ella respondió con una cínica sonrisa.- Creía que era una persona sensata, señorita Granger. Pensaba que usaba la cabeza aparte para empollarse los libros. Lo que le voy a decir a continuación, si un día me lo pregunta, lo negaré completamente. ¿Sabe, señorita Granger? La tenía a un pedestal. Aguantaba mis ofensivos comentarios con la cabeza bien alta, todos los desagradables comentarios de los Slytherins, las humillaciones, todo con la cabeza bien alta. Y ahora, se retira, se acobarda por una tontería. ¿Dónde está ahora su valentía Gryffindor? Me ha defraudado.

Ella lo miró, aún no podía creerse que el odioso profesor Snape le estuviera diciendo eso. Suspiró.

-Hay veces en que uno tiene que renunciar a sus principios.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero usted no, Granger. Usted siempre ha sido la cabeza de Gryffindor, la que lo tenía todo controlado. No veo porque la persona más lista que conozco tiene que tomar tal decisión. Pensaba que usaba la cabeza para más cosas a parte de sus estudios. Me gustaría saber dónde está la sabelotodo insufrible que no se rendía nunca, la persona que estuvo dando unos insoportables saltitos en la silla en su primera clase.- dijo él con un tono cínico.

- Escondida en algún lugar.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Él la miró, esperando, desde luego, otra respuesta.

- Profesor Snape, imagínese que está usted con una enfermedad terminal, y que la vida que lleva no es precisamente satisfactoria¿se suicidaría o continuaría en pie, viviendo su monótona y pesada vida?- le preguntó ella mirando a su profesor.

Él la miró fijamente. Desde luego que preferiría morir antes que vivir eso.

- Me suicidaría, pero ese no es su caso, Granger. No veo para que tiene que suicidarse si no está enferma terminalmente.- dijo él con una voz fría.

- En ese caso, voy a cambiar el ejemplo. Imagínese entonces que le tienen que hacer una operación muy delicada y extremadamente peligrosa, y sabe que las posibilidades de que salga bien son mínimas, añádele que su vida no le satisface, le deja incompleto¿Qué haría¿Se suicidaría, sabiendo que la operación no va a salir bien, o continuaría en pie, quedando mal de la operación y de su vida?- preguntó ella mirando el paisaje.

- Usted es Gryffindor.- dijo él respondiendo la pregunta.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Volvió a posar la vista al paisaje.

- Últimamente tengo la sensación de que debería estar a otra casa, quizá Ravenclaw o incluso, en algunas ocasiones me he sentido Slytherin, pero sé que el sombrero Selecionador me puso en Gryffindor por mi sangre.- dijo ella mirando el paisaje, y viendo como las lechuzas iban de un lado para otro.

Severus la miró incrédulo¿Granger a Slytherin? Sin duda, el mundo se había vuelto al revés. Primero, la sabelotodo Granger se iba del colegio y después decía que sentía Slytherin. Por favor, era amable, agradable y comprensiva, a Slytherin no duraría ni cinco minutos.

-Le aseguro que usted no es Slytherin.- le dijo él mirándola.

Ella lo miró, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

- En el fondo, soy más Slytherin de lo que todos piensan.- dijo ella mirando a su profesor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus caminaba por los pasillos preocupado, aún no podía creer que Hermione Granger vaya a cometer tal estupidez. Iba a preguntar a la persona que lo tenía que saber. En ese colegio, las personas que lo sabían todo eran Albus Dumbeldore, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown y Pansy Parkinson, y de todas esas personas, la más fiable era Dumbeldore. Así que ahora mismo caminaba preocupado hacia el despacho de Dumbeldore.

-Pastelitos de arándanos.- dijo él. ¿Acaso Dumbeldore siempre tenía hambre cuando ponía las contraseñas?

El águila se abrió (N/A¿era un águila, verdad?), y Remus subió a un escalón, mientras las escaleras iban automáticamente hacia el despacho de Albus. Al subir, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Remus, que visita más agradable. ¿Quieres un regaliz? – le preguntó Albus sonriendo.

-No gracias, Albus. Quería preguntarte una cosa.- dijo Remus acercándose a la mesa del director.- Hola, Fawkes.

El director se puso cómodo en su silla y miró a Remus sonriendo.

-Toma asiento.- le ofreció él señalando con la mano una silla.

Él se sentó, agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento a Albus. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Dumbeldore lo rompió.

-¿Sabes, Remus? Los fénix saben muchas cosas, cosas que los humanos no somos capaces de percibir.- dijo Albus mirando a Remus con aquella forma que tiene él, con esa forma que parece que sabe muchas cosas más de la que aparenta.

-Albus¿sabes algo sobre Hermione Granger?- le preguntó Remus mirando preocupado al director.

-¿Tendría que saber algo importante?- preguntó él mirándolo de la misma forma.

- No.- dijo Remus sonriendo aún preocupado, pero, desde luego, no pensaba recurrir a las cotillas de sexto.

Se levantó de su silla y abandonó la sala, pero una voz lo interrumpió justo antes de que pusiera un pie en un escalón.

- El tiempo nunca se detiene.- dijo Albus mirándolo a través de sus gafas de media luna.

Remus lo miró extrañado. _"Muy propio de Dumbeldore."_ Asintió con la cabeza y, al poner un pie en el escalón, las escaleras se empezaron a mover, y él abandonó el despacho.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado el capítulo¿Si¿No? Me lo contáis en un review, que siempre me hacen sonreír.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, DE VERDAD, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


	12. Una promesa es una promesa

**Buenas...**

**Lo se, he tardado medio ciclo en actualizar, pido disculpas.**

_Los personajes pertencen a J.K.Rowling_

* * *

Suspiró. En su mirada había un deje de nostalgia y melancolía. Iba a extrañar todo esto. Illyria no era como Howgarts. Illyria era estilo Beauxbatons. Más elegante y sofisticado. Daban las mismas clases que a Howgarts, sólo que incluían el francés, español, natación, esgrima, en invierno patinaje sobre hielo y primeros auxilios. También llevaban uniforme, era parecido al de Beauxbatons, pero con un color más oscuro, y se podía elegir en llevar falda o pantalón. La academia estaba al norte del país, aunque pasaban algunos fines de semana al sur, a la costa, a la montaña y, de vez en cuando, se acercaban a los países cercanos.

Extrañaría las innumerables torres de Howgarts, cada rincón, cada árbol del Bosque Prohibido, el lago, cada alumno. Incluso extrañaría a Trelawney. Volvió a suspirar, pensando en lo agitado que había sido ese día. Primero las flores de Remus; luego la visita de Sirius; la carta de Neville; la noticia; la charla con Karen; escribir la carta para la confirmación de Illyria y la charla con Severus.

Se acarició el puente de la nariz, intentando relajarse y despejar su mente. Eran las nueve de la noche, y Hermione estaba sentada en el lago, mirando el lago y las montañas. _"Es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Estaré mucho mejor en Illyria. Estaré lo suficientemente lejos para olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero. Mis padres lo aceptan, y ya han comprado una casa cerca. La de Londres la van a conservar, para pasar las vacaciones. Los echaré de menos, sí, pero no puedo aguantar otro año así."_

- Si sigues aquí te va a pillar Filch.- dijo una voz conocida detrás suyo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y esbozó una sonrisa. Volvió a posar la vista al lago.

-A ti también, Draco.- dijo ella sonriendo antes de dar unos golpes al suelo diciéndole que se sentara.

-No has bajado a cenar.- dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo ella a modo de explicación mientras sonreía.

-Estás más delgada.- comentó él mirándola un poco preocupado.

-Puede…- dijo ella reteniendo las lagrimas.

No pudo más… y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas. Draco la miró asustado, preguntándose que había hecho o dicho para que se pusiera a llorar.

-Hermione… ¿he dicho algo que…- empezó a preguntar Draco mirándola y acariciándole las mejillas.

-No.- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír.- Sólo que es todo muy difícil.

-Lo se.- dijo Draco pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él.- Nadie dijo que las cosas fueran fáciles.

-Me meto en cada fregado…- dijo Hermione como si le hiciera gracia, pero aún llorando.- Lo que tendría que haber hecho era aceptar desde el principio, sin esperar que los hechos me obligaran a hacerlo. Y ahora estoy aquí, llorando como una tonta, cuando he tomado la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

- No eres tonta, Herms, seguro que tienes tus motivos para llorar.- dijo él mirándola con un cariño impropio de él.

-Supongo…- susurró.

Los dos se sumergieron en un cómo silencio, roto solamente por el ruido de los animales de Hagrid.

-Gracias.- dijo de repente Hermione sin mirar a Draco.

Él la miró extrañado¿a que venía eso? Ella, al notarlo, sonrió.

-Te estás jugando tu impecable expediente académico por mi.- dijo ella ya sin llorar.

-Tengo muchas manchas en mi expediente académico y, si por algún caso nos descubrieran, esa sería la mejor causa para causar una mancha en mi expediente.- dijo él sonriendo mientras la miraba fijamente.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorado. Era un idiota enamorado. Recordaba las palabras de su padre, "nunca te tienes que enamorar, hijo. El amor te hace débil. Es un sentimiento muggle. Los Malfoy nunca se enamoran, no podemos permitir que nos convirtamos en humanos, con sentimientos y debilidades." Y en ese momento, en el momento que tenía a Hermione abrazada a él, el momento en el que notaba sus latidos, en el momento que observaba sus lágrimas secas en su fina mejilla, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, si era humano.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Le pediré a Dumbeldore que me deje ens__eñar el "Torturio Transformus" a los alumnos de quinto. No es muy práctico, pero es una cosa curiosa y divertida de aprender… También le pediré que me deje enseñar por encima el "Phoniculus Formes", es bastante complejo, así que solicitaré enseñarlo a finales del séptimo curso y…" _

La profesora de Transformaciones estaba sentada en su escritorio, repasando su horario y sus programaciones cuando alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza, pero sin ser violento. McGonagall apartó los pergaminos de la mesa y miró fijamente la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo ella con una voz firme.

La persona que abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró era la última persona que esperaba ver. Él avanzó hacia ella y se paró enfrente de su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Minerva?- preguntó Severus con una voz fría.

-Claro.- dijo ella señalando una de las sillas de su escritorio.

Él tomó asiento y miró fijamente a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, esperando a que dijera algo. Ella, por la misma manera, miraba fijamente a Severus, esperando a que el dijeses porque estaba allí. Al ver que Minerva no decía nada, Severus empezó a hablar.

-Es sobre Granger.- dijo él con una mirada de indiferencia, aunque si había venido a hablar con su jefe de casa¿era por algo, no?

La profesora McGonagall se mostró algo preocupada, al fin y al cabo, era la mejor alumna que había tenido, y le tenía aprecio.

- ¿Ha hecho mal un trabajo, ha tenido algún accidente con alguna poción o…?- empezó a preguntar McGonagall mirándolo con cierto interés.

- No es ningún asunto… académico.- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

La profesora McGonagall se preocupó aún más, incapaz de saber a que punto quería llegar el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Severus?- dijo ella mirándolo con preocupación, pero a la vez con firmeza.

Severus suspiró, había temido ese momento. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y él odiaba eso. Tenía que escoger en mantener su palabra con Granger o salvar su orgullo delante de la jefa de la casa enemiga. Estaba seguro de que, si se le decía que no se lo podía decir, le perdería el respeto. Y si le decía lo que Granger le había dicho, rompería una promesa y, posiblemente, lo odiaría por el resto de su vida. Bueno… ya había perdido algo de su orgullo cuando hablaba con Granger¿Qué importaría perder ahora un poco más?

-Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.- dijo él con un tono frío y distante.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con un gesto de incredulidad. Sinceramente, le costaba creer que el odiado, frío y distante profesor de Pociones hubiera hecho una promesa a la querida, cariñosa y alegre Hermione Granger, y más aún que se negará a romperla. Sabía de antemano que Severus y Hermione se odiaban mutuamente y que Severus no perdería ninguna oportunidad para joderle la vida a Hermione Granger. Debía ser realmente importante para que él no se lo dijera a nadie.

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga?- preguntó ella algo enojada, le dolía que su alumna confiara más en su odiado profesor de Pociones antes que su jefe de casa.

-Eres una mujer. Quiero que le quites de la cabeza la locura que pretende hacer; habla con ella, hazle entender que es una Gryffindor, que no puede huir así de los problemas; que no puede rendirse de esa manera por una tonteria, que es una chica fuerte y lista; que no puede echarlo todo a la mierda por una pelea o lo que sea que ha pasado; tu la conoces mejor que yo, dile algo para evitar que haga la estupidez que va a cometer; dile que no puede cometer el mismo error que cometí yo…- dijo Severus mirando fijamente a Minerva, esperando ver alguna reacción en sus ojos oscuros.

Y la vio. La última frase fue como un dardo en la razón de la jefa de Gryffindor. Había caído en algo –aunque no era en lo cierto- y tenía miedo. Minerva tenía miedo que su alumna ejemplar cometiera el mismo error que cometió Snape en sus tiempos. Al compararlos, se dio cuenta de que eran bastante parecidos. Habían pasado casi toda su estancia en Howgarts metidos en la biblioteca, un profesor los había humillado en público aún sabiendo que lo que hacían estaba bien. Tuvo miedo de que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con El-que-no…- empezó a preguntar McGonagall dejando atrás la firmeza en su voz, y mostrando preocupación.

-No.- dijo él mirándola fijamente, sabiendo que estaba atemorizada pensando en que se había unido a las filas de Voldemort.

Severus se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir del despacho, bajo la aún preocupada mirada de Minerva. Antes de salir completamente, se giró hacia ella y entreabrió los labios para decir: - Sólo dile dejando atrás los problemas no es la manera de solucionarlos.

Minerva suspiró cuando la puerta se había cerrado. Las últimas palabras de Snape no la habían tranquilizado ni un poco, es más, la preocuparon. No era normal que Severus se preocupara por una alumna y menos aún cuando era Gryffindor e hija de muggles. Que se preocupara por Granger preocupó _demasiado_ a Minerva. Era la persona que odiaba más detrás de Harry Potter, y nunca se había preocupado por él. Miró su horario. _Perfecto. _Mañana tenía clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin a la primera hora de la mañana seguida por tercero de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin. Aprovecharía para pedirle a Hermione que hablara con ella. Si Snape se había preocupado por Hermione quería decir que ella se tiraría de los pelos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**¡Hermi!- gritó una voz aguda.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, maldiciendo en voz baja a todos los antepasados de Lavander. Se levantó de la cama y observó el panorama que la envolvía. Parvati aún con su _extremadamente corto _pijama delante del espejo haciendo posturas desproporcionadas; Lavander estaba sentada en la cama de Hermione con ropa interior rosa mientras se cepillaba el pelo; y Karen estaba estirada en su cama, con su _moderado _pijama, leyendo una revista que parecía ser canadiense, porque no le sonaba de nada.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione levantándose de la cama, lo que Lavander aprovechó para ponerse cómoda.

-Las siete.- dijo Karen pasando página.

Hermione la miró, y recordó la charla de ayer. Se le hacía extraño hablar con ella después de aquello. Pero habían dicho que no podían ser amigas¿pero podían ser compañeras, verdad?

-Parvati… por muchos besos que le lances al espejo no creo que te los devuelva.- dijo Hermione arreglándose un poco el pelo.

Parvati dejó de hacerlo y la miró con una falsa sonrisa.

-Que graciosa. Por cierto, Hermi… Ayer volviste muy tarde…- dijo con una voz pícara.

-Puede.- dijo Hermione haciéndose la cama cuando Lavander ya se había ido a maquillar.

-¿Con quién estuviste? Volviste a casi las once…- continuó Parvati con voz pícara.

-Con Draco.- dijo, y se arrepintió al momento de hacerlo, seguro que ahora las chicas la acribillarían a preguntas.

-¡Por Merlín! Estás saliendo con la persona más sexy de Howgarts y no nos habías dicho nada. Pobre Krum, con lo mucho que te quiere. Aún no entiendo como es que todos los chicos guapos se fijan en ti antes que conmigo, o con nosotras.- dijo Lavander.

-No estoy saliendo con Draco y Viktor no es tan superficial como para fijarse en vosotras.- dijo Hermione.

-Seguro, porque se ha fijado en ti.- dijo Parvati algo enojada al recordar como Viktor le dijo que no al preguntárselo y el día del baile verlo con Hermi.

-Chicas… ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ayer el profesor Lupin preguntó por ti en la cena, como no viniste…-dijo Lavander mirándola.

-¿Remus¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione extrañada mientras se cambiaba.

-¿"Remus"? Que confiancitas…- dijo Parvati apartando la mirada del espejo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, incapaz de creerse que sólo tuvieran el pensamiento de "chicos" en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué os empeñáis en hablar de mi siempre?- preguntó ya un poco harta.

-Porque queremos saber detalles de tu vida privada.- dijo Lavander a modo de explicación mientras se ponía el uniforme.

"_¿Realmente son tan cotillas o sólo aparentan?"_

-¿Qué vida privada? Si no tengo…- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, ya nos contarás algo después. Nosotras hemos quedado con Roxy para hablar sobre el nuevo perfume que han sacado Las brujas de MacBeth.- dijeron Lavander y Parvati antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Karen y a Hermione solas.

-¿Roxy?- preguntó Karen ya vestida.

-Roxanne Blanche Monguach, de Huppfepuff. Es simpática y agradable, aunque es cotilla y una fashion-victim.- dijo Hermione peinándose.- Se alió con ella y un montón de chicas más para espiarme a la biblioteca cuando salía con Viktor a cuarto.

-¿Francesa?

-Casi. Natural de Mónaco, aunque pasó casi toda su infancia en Londres.- dijo Hermione sin mirar a Karen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Es mi vecina.- dijo ella simplemente sonriendo.

-Vaya…

Se hizo un silencio cómodo, interrumpido solamente por el ruido de los tacones de Karen.

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó Karen.

-Si. Desde que tenían once años, llevo seis años aguantándola, me merezco un premio. Pero el cuarto curso cuenta como tres, porque si es difícil aguantarla cuando no pasa nada especial, imagínate cuando hay un baile, o cuando se tiene que ligar a un famoso.- dijo Hermione sonriendo cínicamente.

Karen sonrió.

-Lo que te espera.- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía e iba hacia la puerta.

-Lo que NOS espera.- dijo Karen imaginándose que ella se había equivocado.

Hermione miró a Karen, y supo que la echaría de menos. De hecho, lo echaría todo de menos.

-No. Lo que te espera.- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y Karen se quedó allí, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Y, sin saber porque, una ola de desesperación le vino al entender las palabras de Hermione.

* * *

**Aquí estoy otra vez...**

**No acostumbro a responder reviews, y vosotras lo sabéis, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo.**

**araceli black: No te preocupes, puedes desahogarte conmigo siempre que quieras. Me alegra saber que te he ayudado con tu amiga, y tranquila no me parece cursi que me hables de eso, yo he hablado de cosas peores con otras autoras, así que... Cuídate. ECDP**

**Ya está todo solucionado, así que...**

**Adiós, y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Besos**

**ECDP**


	13. No eres el mejor, Draco Malfoy

**Vale, no me matéis, si quereis hacerlo, esperad a leer el capítulo xd**

**_Los personajes son de J.K.ROWLING_**

**Haber, quien quiera leer la historia directamente, que se la lea, pero aquí voy a aclarar que, si he tardado tanto en actualizar, ha sido, basicamente, por problemas personales y una crisi grave de imaginación, pero por suerte, ya estoy más o menos recuperada, así que espero poder actualizar cuanto antes mejor las otras historias. Ahora, de corazón, siento muchisimo la tardanza, de verdad.

* * *

**Cogió rápidamente su mochilla y, sin peinarse ni maquillarse, salió corriendo de la habitación. 

"_No puede ser verdad, no puede cometer tal locura. Aquí tiene a su familia, a sus amigos, no puede dejarlo todo. Hermione no es estúpida, no puede dejar de renunciar a sus sueños. Es inmoral." _

En la sala común se encontró con Ginny, que charlaba animadamente con sus amigas. Se acercó deprisa a ella y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda nerviosa, haciendo que ella se disculpara con sus amigas y se diera la vuelta para encontrarse con una histérica Karen.

-¿Pasa algo que yo …- empezó a preguntar Ginny algo preocupada.

-Oh, sí, muchas cosas. Necesito que me hagas un favor.- dijo Karen rápidamente, a lo que Ginny respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- Cuando bajen los chicos, les das la mochilla y les dices que nos veremos en clase, que tengo mucha prisa.- continuó ella apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Y sin darle tiempo a Ginny para decir algo o tan sólo respirar, dejó la mochilla a sus pies y salió corriendo de la sala común, dejando a una estática Ginny en medio de ella.

La primera idea de Karen fue hablar con el profesor Lupin, pero, de repente vio otra nueva opción. Una opción que caminaba riéndose con Blaise Zabini y Nott, cargado de libros sobre el quidditch. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia el comedor bromeando y, de vez en cuando, molestando alguno que otro alumno de primero.

Barajó las dos opciones. ¿Draco Malfoy o Remus Lupin¿Impulso o lógica?

Lógica sería lo mejor.

Pero cuando iba cruzar la esquina en busca del profesor de DCAO, se topó con una persona.

-Oh, perdón, lo siento. Iba distraída y…- empezó a disculparse Karen antes de mirar a la persona con la que habías tropezado.

- Fue culpa mía, lo siento. No suelo toparme aposta con chicas, por muy guapas que sean. Antes lo hacía, para que mentir, ahora ya no. Pero contigo… podría hacer una excepción.- dijo aquella persona con picardía. Cogió su mano y la besó dulcemente.- Black, Sirius Black, a su orden.

- Vaya… lo siento muchísimo, señor Bla… Sirius, pero es que estoy buscando una persona.- dijo Karen un poco colorada.

-Menuda coincidencia, yo también estoy buscando a una persona. Podría ayudarte, antes estudiaba aquí. Pero sólo si me ayudas a encontrar a mi sobrino, seguro que lo conoces.- dijo Sirius con elegancia.- Harry Potter.

-¿A Harry?- preguntó ella olvidándose completamente de Remus.

-Si¿le conoces?

-Si, de hecho, va a mi casa y es ami… bueno, da igual, creo que estará de camino al comedor, con Ron y Gin… y ahora ¿me podrías decir dónde está o donde queda el despacho del profesor Lupin? Es que orientándose desde el comedor es fácil, pero desde aquí es otra cosa…- dijo Karen.

- El profesor Lupin no está en su despacho, Smith.- dijo una voz detrás de Sirius, mientras que él murmuraba "¿Remus?"

Karen Smith miró detrás de Sirius, y entonces vio su segunda opción. Draco Malfoy –escoltado por sus inseparables Zabini y Nott- estaba mirándole con aire arrogante y superior. Sirius Black se dio la vuelta y miró a Malfoy con una cara de asco, mientras que le espetaba en voz baja un "Malfoy".

- ¿Y donde esta, Malfoy?- preguntó Karen.

- Malfoy¿no te han enseñado que no te tienes que meter en las conversaciones ajenas? Creía que Lucius enseñaba mejor a sus próximos mortífagos…- dijo Sirius con rabia, ahora que no estaba su amigo para defenderle, no tendría ningún problema en partirle la cara.

El rostro de Draco no se inmutó, ni siquiera cambió su mirada arrogante ni sus aires de superioridad ante tal acusación, pero, por si acaso, Blaise sujetó a su amigo.

- No hace falta que me sujetes, Blaise, no voy a partirle la cara al padrino de Potty-Potty… ahora no. En cuanto a tus palabras… bueno, que eso me lo diga la escoria de la familia Black no es decir mucho. Podríamos hablar de la educación que te dieron tus padres, o que camino elegiste tú y que camino eligió Regulus. Creía que Orion sabía educar mejor a sus hijos… pero sólo hay que verte a ti o a tu _querido _hermano para ver que me equivoco.- dijo Draco con burla.

Esa fue la gota que llenó el vaso. Sirius cogió a Draco por el cuello y lo arrimó a la pared, ante la sorprendida mirada de Karen. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Draco, mientras que oía su respiración agitada y notaba su pulso.

-Vuelve a mencionar a mi hermano o a Harry, y te juro que _irás_ a hacerle compañía al primero¿a quedado claro?- susurró Sirius con rabia.

Si, quería a su hermano. Cuando se enteró de que _Reg_ era un mortífago, le dolió. Le dolió más que cualquier maldición. Aunque siempre dijera que le odiaba, que era _otro_ Black, en el fondo, le dolía haberse distanciado de él. Recordaba los veranos que había pasado con él, jugando a Quidditch hasta altas horas de la tarde. Las bromas juntas.

Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo para contestar, porque un grito le calló sus palabras.

-¡Black¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima de Malfoy!- gritó Snape por todo su alto.

Sirius soltó rápidamente a Malfoy, para concentrarse en su nueva víctima. _Oh sí, le encantaba maldecir a Severus._

- _Quejicus_… Vaya sorpresa, aún no te han mandado a Azkaban, tienes suerte… Entonces ya se que poner como regalo para Navidad.- dijo Sirius avanzando hasta él mientras desenfundaba su varita.

- No me hagas reír, asqueroso _perro sarnoso_.- dijo Severus mientras de su bosillo sacaba la varita con disimulo.

-No intentes maldecirme, Snape. ¿Acaso estás resentido de no ocupar el puesto de DCAO? Claro, después de tantos años solicitándolo y aún no te lo dan, eso debe doler bastante. _Expelliarmus. _– dijo Sirius intentando desarmarlo.

-_Protego. _– gritó Severus ante la mirada sorprendida de Karen Smith, que no conocía el pique que había entre el padrino de Harry y su profesor de Pociones.- Que me hable de resentimientos un prófugo de Azkaban… nunca debiste salir de allí, nunca. _Muffliato_.

- _Protego_. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer¿Y aspiras a ser el profesor de DCAO? Pues vamos mal, eh, _Quejicus_, muy mal… _Conjutivitis_.- se burló Sirius sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de alumnos se habían concentrado para ver el espectáculo, y que una enojada Minerva McGonagall se acercaba dispuesta a detener esto.

Snape esquivó el hechizo, que fue a parar a un alumno de quinto que estaba observando la pelea divertido. Sirius no se molestó en pedirle perdón ni cuando gritaba desesperadamente "¡Mis ojos! No puedo ver nada".

- Joder, _Quejicus_… _Densau_...- se quejó Sirius intentando volver a atacar, pero su hechizo quedó cortado por un _Expelliarmus _de Minerva McGonagall.

Sirius tragó saliva, sabiendo que lo que avecinaba. McGonagall tenía muy mal genio, y se enfadaba, mejor no estar cerca de ella. Al parecer, a Snape también vio al dragón aproximarse, porque guardó la varita en su bolsillo.

-¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo!? Luchar en los pasillos, y con niños cerca. Creía que ya habían pasado su época de estudiantes inmaduros.- comenzó a gritar McGongall con todo su potencial de voz.

Sirius y Snape tuvieron que aguantar el monologo de Minerva, cualquiera la hacía callar…

-…Y creía que ya sabían que las normas del colegio prohíben estrictamente practicar magia en los pasillos, y aún más cuando sirve para… Bueno, ahora no hay tiempo, dentro de unos minutos empezarán las clases. Espero verle a mi despacho esa tarde, señor Black. Y en cuanto usted, profesor Severus, hablaré con Dumbeldore al respecto.- dijo Minerva terminando su discurso.

Los dos adultos asintieron con la cabeza con pesadez y dirigiéndose miradas de odio mutuo.

-Y ahora… cada uno a donde tiene que estar… y quiero a todos los alumnos en el comedor o en clase.- dijo la profesora en voz alta para que todos los curiosos se fueran.

Todos los alumnos se fueron regañadientes, comentando la pelea con sus amigos, y algunos, de vez en cuando, se giraban para ver si volvían a pelearse. Cuando la mayoría de personas habían despejado el pasillo, Karen se acercó a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Quiere algo, señorita Smith?-preguntó ella mirándola por encima de las pequeñas gafas.

-Es que tengo que comentarle un… un trabajo, si, al profesor Lupin, y no se donde queda su despacho.- dijo ella temerosa por la futura respuesta de la profesora.

-Señor Malfoy.- llamó McGonagall con autoridad.

Draco, que aún no había cruzado la esquina, se giró de mala gana. Miró a McGonagall, preguntándole con la mirada que quería.

- Acompañe a la señorita Smith al despacho del profesor Lupin.- dijo la profesora mientras al joven Malfoy se le desencajaba la cara.

La profesora prefirió no darse cuenta de que había visto la mirada desciciada que le dirigía Malfoy ni la sonrisa de incredulidad que mostraba la Gryffindor en su rostro, así que avanzó con soltura hacia la aula de transformaciones, dejando a los dos alumnos solos en el pasillo.

-Perfecto.- murmuró Draco mientras pasaba por delante de Karen sin pedirle que le siguiera. Cuantas menos palabras tuviera que intercambiar con ella, mejor para todos.

-¿Perdón? No se para quien de los es peor.- replicó Karen con mal humor girándose hacia Draco.

- Escúchame, Smith, estás con el soltero más codiciado de todo Howgarts. Muchas chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar, así que vete cerrando la boquita, que el único de los dos que se puede quejar soy yo que me ha tocado ir… con la rubiales.- le espetó Draco quedando delante de ella.

-Pues no se quien de los dos es mas rubio, Malfoy. No llevo ni dos meses aquí y ya estoy harta de ti, Malfoy. ¿Te crees muy superior a los demás, verdad¿Y porque¿Por qué tienes una cuenta en Gringotts que alimentaría a tu familia entera durante nueve generaciones y sin trabajar¿Por qué tienes un par de gorilas dispuestos de pegarse con medio colegio antes de que tu les digas que han hecho algo mal hecho¿O porque tienes una zorrona –entiéndase Parkinson- todo el día pisándote los talones? Que sepas, Draco Malfoy, que no eres mejor que los demás, no eres la mejor persona que ha pisado Howgarts, y que nadie te aguanta. Te crees tan poderoso, superior, te crees la primera divinidad, pero eres incapaz de tener amigos, de tener alguien por quien arriesgarte la vida, de tener alguien por quien querer regresar a casa, alguien a quien decirle "te quiero", alguien con quien compartir el tiempo, alguien a quien poderle sonreír, alguien a quien ver por las mañanas, de tener a alguien por quien llorar. Piensa en eso, y después vuélveme a repetir que eres mejor que los demás, si tienes lo que hay que tener. Y ahora… llévame hacia el despacho de Lupin.- dijo Karen explotando, ante la sorprendida mirada de Draco después del discurso que le había soltado.

* * *

**Guardad los tomates, y escuchadme un momento.**

**Se que es corto, un poco vacío y puede que aburrido, pero era eso ahora o más en Junio, así a ojo. **

**Nota importante: NO voy a ABANDONAR las historias, que quede claro. Solo he tardado un poqutín (vale, mucho) en actualizar, pero no tengo intencion de borrarlas.**

**Y ahora enviadme un review diciendome que no importa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, que el capítulo es precioso y que te quedas en ganas de saber más, y todos contentos xd (soñar es gratis, no?)**

**Muchos abrazos**

**El Collar De Perlas (cuanto he extrañado escribir eso xd)**


	14. Puede esperar

**Aunque por la tardanza de la subida de este capitulo parezca que no, os quiero mucho a todos /as. No he tenido tiempo ni imaginación suficiente, aunque espero que este año la cosa cambie.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Un besazo**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

Los dos avanzaban en silencio por el amplio pasillo, separados por una distancia excesiva. Malfoy pensaba en lo que le había dicho Karen, que quizá no estuviera tan equivocada y que durante años quizá si se comportó como un imbécil, y que puede que lo siga siendo. Y Karen pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Malfoy, que quizá le había juzgado sin conocimiento, a pesar de lo que le habían dicho Harry y Ron sobre él. Quería pedirle perdón, pero sabía que eso sería dejar su orgullo aparte –que aunque fuera Gryffindor lo tenía- y confesar que su opinión se había visto influenciada por la de Harry y Ron. Cogió valor y lo hizo.

-Mmmh… Malfoy… Lo siento, ¿vale?- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Continuó.- No sé nada de ti, y te he juzgado influenciada por las opiniones de mis amigos. No he sido justa contigo, lo siento.

Malfoy miró sorprendido a Smith, que en ningún momento de la disculpa apartó la mirada de su rumbo y miró a Malfoy. Sinceramente, no pensaba que le iba a pedir perdón. Por mucho Gryffindor que fuera, todos tenían orgullo. Y a nadie le gusta que se lo pisen. Se hizo un silencio tenso. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Malfoy.

-Supongo… supongo que yo también te he… juzgado sin saber nada de ti.- dijo Draco haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo. Y esas palabras, aunque no hubiera ni un "perdón" o "lo siento", y viniendo de Malfoy, ya eran una disculpa.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y Karen miró su reloj de pulsera, y soltó un "joder" para si misma. Dentro de un par de minutos empezarían las clases y ya no podría hablar con Lupin hasta el mediodía, y quizá ya era demasiado tarde. Así que optó por su segunda opción.

-Oye, Malfoy… ¿tu conoces mucho a Hermione?- empezó Karen tanteando el terreno.

Por primera vez en aquella pequeña excursión, Malfoy miró a Karen, sorprendido. ¿Por qué sacaba el tema de Hermione? Malfoy se encogió de hombros y contestó.

-No lo sé… sólo hace un mes que somos amigos, y aunque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, creo que hay una parte de Hermione encerrada bajo llave, y en la cual nadie se ha asomado aún, y creo que hasta que alguien no haya conocido esa parte, nunca va a conocer realmente a Hermione.- dijo Draco pensando profundamente.

-¿Encerrada bajo llave? ¿Secretos?- preguntó Karen, mirando a Draco, intentando descifrar su rostro. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, era jodidamente guapo.

-No, no creo que sean secretos. Creo que es una faceta de Hermione, que ella no quiere que nadie conozca.- dijo simplemente Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que entraron a la clase de DCAO.

-Su despacho está allí, subiendo las escaleras.- dijo Draco antes de volver atrás.

-Malfoy, espera.- dijo Karen al ver que Lupin no estaba allí. Malfoy se detuvo y la miró con la misma cara de antes.- El profesor Lupin no está en su despacho.

-Ya lo sé, te lo he dicho antes. Pero tu has preguntado por el despacho de Lupin, no por dónde estaba él.- dijo Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia.

Karen Smith rodó los ojos, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-Muy bien, Mafoy. Entonces, ¿dónde está Lupin?- preguntó ella con pesadez.

-En el lago.- contestó Draco. Añadió más información.- Con Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué querías decirme anteayer? Espero que sea rápido, porque dentro de cinco minutos tengo clase.- dijo Lupin mientras tiraba piedras al lago.

Hermione suspiró. Durante la noche había pensado la manera de decírselo, pero ahora se había quedado en blanco. O mejor dicho, ayer parecía muy fácil, pero ahora no sabía como hacerlo.

-Verás… he estando pensando mucho. En mí, en ti, en Neville y Draco, en Harry y Ron, en Karen, en Ginny, en Viktor, en mis padres, en los de Neville… en fin, en todos un poco.-dijo Hermione. Tomó una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación, y continuó.- Como te dije hace unos días, al principió me negué, es decir, quería estar aquí, con mis amigos, pero luego pasó todo lo de Karen… y volví a planteármelo. Envié una carta, y ahora sólo hace falta esperar, es puro papeleo. Lo que quería decirte es que me…- continuó Hermione, hasta que Remus la interrumpió.

-Hermione… sé que eso es importante… pero tengo que ir a clase, de verdad. Mira, el mediodía lo tengo libre, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a las… digamos a las dos, aquí, en el lago, y me lo cuentas todo?- le propuso Remus cogiéndole las manos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Perfecto.- dijo ella, aunque le hubiera gustado decírselo ahora.

Remus empezó a subir para ir al colegio, pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

-¿Puede esperar, no?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Si.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Remus le sonrió y subió hacia arriba. Hermione suspiró y fijó su mirada en el lago, pensativa.

Era la segunda vez que empezaba la misma frase con Lupin, y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo una tercera. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que era algo realmente importante? ¿Qué no podía esperar? O si.

_Si, si que puede esperar. Dos meses._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-…no olviden los deberes, en especial usted, Sr. Longbottom.- dijo McGonagall cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir de la aula. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas junto a Malfoy.- Srta. Granger, quería hablar con usted un momento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, le dijo a Malfoy que ya se verían después. Y cuando todos los alumnos salieron de la clase, ella se acercó a la mesa de su profesora. McGonagall la miraba seriamente, con tanta intensidad que si le pidiese a uno que confesaras el asesinato de JFK, seguro que lo haría. Y aunque Hermione Granger ya estaba acostumbrada, tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, profesora McGonagall?- preguntó ella mirando a su profesora fijamente, pero sin desafiarla.

McGonagall suspiró y relajó su mirada.

-El profesor Snape me ha dicho que tiene algo que comentarme, Srta Granger.- dijo la profesora, dejando el tema en el aire para ver si Hermione le contestaba.

-No sé de que me habla.- dijo Hermione, intentando mantener la compostura. Le había pedido a Snape que no dijera nada…

McGonagall ajustó sus gafas y volvió a mirarla seriamente.

-Yo tampoco, Srta Granger.- dijo McGonagall muy seria. Continuó.- El profesor Snape no me ha dado detalles, solo que me ha dicho que tenía algo importante que decirme. Esa es su oportunidad, Srta. Granger.

Hermione suspiró. Le caía bien McGonagall, y le tenía aprecio, pero no tanto como a Remus. No sabía como empezar, así que se decantó por otra opción.

-Ya sé de que tema me habla. Verá, profesora McGonagall, le confesé aquello al profesor Snape porque no tenía otra opción. Pero me gustaría hablar, comentarlo, antes con el director Dumbeldore. Es una decisión muy importante, y creo que es el director quien debería… tantear un poco el terreno antes.- dijo Hermione. Luego de ver la cara que puso McGonagall, continuó hablando.- Si a usted no le parece mal, claro.

McGonagall frunció los labios disimulando. No le gustaba la idea. Le parecía mal que lo supiera antes Snape que ella. Pero sabía que si la obligaba a decirlo, perdería su confianza. Había ciertos temas donde tenía que ir con pasos de plomo, y ese era uno de ellos. Si realmente quería saber lo que le sucedía a Hermione Granger, debería aprender a esperar.

-No. Es importante que primero lo sepa el director, desde luego.– dijo McGonagall luego de unos momentos de silencio incómodo.- Puede ir a su próxima clase cuando quiera.

Hermione le sonrió y cogió su mochilla, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Antes de irse, una frase de McGonagall la hizo detenerse.

-Srta. Granger.- la llamó. Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta para escucharla, ella habló.- Espero que sepa lo que hace.

Con aquellas palabras, miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Hermione en una fracción de segundo. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿De verdad era mejor rendirse que seguir luchando? ¿Merecía la pena empezar de cero por aquella disputa? ¿No estaría exagerando las cosas? ¿No se arrepentiría después? ¿En un futuro no muy lejano, le compensaría perderlo todo por una nueva vida? ¿Iba a poder dejar aquí a sus amigos e irse lejos para no volver jamás? ¿No había posibilidad de arreglarlo con Harry y Ron? ¿Era aquella la solución? ¿Era aquello, Illyria, lo que realmente quería?

- Lo sé.- dijo Hermione, más para convencerse a si misma que a McGonagall.

Luego de aquellas dos palabras cargadas de tensión, Hermione abandonó la sala rápidamente, mientras McGonagall pensaba.

"_Eso espero, Srta. Granger, eso espero."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Karen Smith estaba nerviosa, e iba mirando su reloj de pulsera cada dos minutos, que le parecían eternidades. Quedaban veinte minutos para terminar la clase de Historia de la Magia, y quizá fuera por eso lo lento que se le pasaba el tiempo. De vez en cuando, giraba su cabeza para mirar a Hermione, que estaba dos puestos atrás, tomando nota. Para distraerse, empezó a mirar sus compañeros de clase. Ronald Weasley estaba durmiendo placidamente a su lado, y cada vez que roncaba, Karen le daba un codazo. Harry Potter estaba delante suyo, dibujando en su cuaderno de notas. Parvati Patil estaba a su lado, entretenida enviándole mensajes escritos a Lavander, que estaba en la otra hilera de pupitres. A su lado estaba Seamus, que dormía, al igual que Ron, pero disimulando un poco más, y sin roncar. Luego volvió la vista atrás, para volver a mirar a Hermione y, de paso, a Neville, que estaba a su lado. Neville no dormía, ni dibujaba, pero tampoco tomaba apuntes. Él miraba la clase distraídamente, y de vez en cuando, miraba los apuntes de su amiga. Antes de mirar otra vez el reloj, Karen observó a los Hupplepuffs. Ninguno de ellos estaba tomando nota. La mitad dormían plácidamente, y la otra mitad dibujaban o se escribían notitas.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las doce y cuarenta y cinco. Aún quedaban quince minutos para terminar, así que empezó a dibujar, al igual que Harry. Empezó dibujando su antiguo colegio, Mrs Charmed, en Iqaluit –en Isla de Baffin-, a pesar de que su familia vivía en Winnipeg. Dibujó el edificio, casi sin torres, porque en invierno hacia mucho frío. Luego dibujó los inmensos jardines, casi siempre cubiertos de nieve. Y cuando iba a dibujar el siempre helado lago, se acabó la clase.

Mientras Karen recogía sus cosas rápidamente para ir a hablar con Lupin, Harry despertaba a Ron, que pedía cinco minutos más.

-Venga Ron, que tenemos que ir a comer, y luego hemos de terminar los deberes de Adivinación.- dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

-¿A comer?- Ron se despertó de repente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.- Que hambre tengo…

-Ron, tú siempre tienes hambre.- dijo Karen sonriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila la los hombres e iba hacia la puerta.

-¿No vienes a comer?- preguntó Harry al ver que se iba.

-Iré más tarde. Tengo algo importante que hacer. Nos encontraremos allí, ¿vale?- dijo Karen sonriendo antes de irse corriendo.

Harry la observó irse, y luego se dio cuenta de Ron la estaba mirando embobado.

-Te gusta, ¿eh?- dijo Harry picarón.

Ron lo miró y se sonrojó.

-Vamos a comer, Harry, que cuando se te pasa la hora te pones muy pesado.- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y arrastraba a Harry hasta el comedor.

-A ti te gusta Karen, a mi no me engañas.- dijo Harry riéndose.

-A comer, Harry, a comer.- dijo Ron más sonrojado que nunca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus Lupin estaba recogiendo los papeles de su mesa y despidiendo a algunos alumnos de primero cuando, de repente, entró Karen corriendo e híper ventilando.

-¡Se va!- dijo Karen entre sofoco y sofoco.

Remus la miró extrañado.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó al no entender, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Joder… que Hermione… se va.- dijo Karen ahogándose.

Lupin la miró sorprendido y extrañado. No… aquello no era posible… ¿Hermione fuera de Howgarts? No, tenía que ser una equivocación.

-Siéntase, Srta. Smith, y cuando vuelva a respirar con normalidad, me lo cuenta con todo detalles.- dijo él acompañándola a una silla.

Karen tiró su mochila al suelo, se sentó y se tranquilizó. Hizo todo eso con la mirada de Lupin puesta encima de ella. Lupin la miraba seriamente, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Se hizo un silencio confortable, en el que Karen miraba al amigo de Hermione, que ahora mismo miraba por la ventanta, con una mezcla de curiosidad y de respeto. ¿Qué tenía Remus Lupin para encandilar a Hermione? Remus era el tipo de persona que, según Karen, caía bien a simple vista. Es decir, no hacía falta hablar con él para que te causara simpatía. Con sólo ver su sonrisa podías saber que era un tipo sincero y humilde y que nunca, jamás, traicionaría a un amigo. ¿Era eso lo que había visto Hermione en él?

Remus Lupin miraba por la ventana, ignorando la mirada que Karen tenía puesta en él. Remus miraba el cielo que, por pocas veces, mostraba un sol, pero que pronto sería tapado por una corte de nubes. Su cabeza se vio invadida por el pensamiento de la fuga de Hermione. ¿Irse Hermione de Howgarts? No, imposible. No se imaginaba Howgarts sin Hermione. ¿Quién levantaría la mano ansiosamente en cada clase? ¿Quién discutiría con él la Teoría del Eterno Retorno de Nietzsche? ¿Quién le recomendaría libros muggles como _Los perros de Riga_, de Henning Mankell? ¿Con quién pasaría el día en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place discutiendo sobre un ensayo de Percival Burdock? No, Hermione no _podía_ irse.

-Creo que se va.- dijo Karen alejando a Remus de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que se va?- preguntó Remus mirándola seriamente.

-No lo sé, ¿vale? Esta mañana estábamos hablando de Lavander y de Parvati, que hay que tener paciencia para aguantarlas, y de repente, ella soltó algo cómo "Lo que te espera" o algo así. Yo le respondí "No, lo que NOS espera", pero ella me corrijo, diciendo "No, te equivocas. Lo que TE espera" o algo parecido. Y entonces pensé en eso. O que se iba, o que se suicidaba. Y la última no me acaba de cuadrar en su personalidad. Bueno, la primera tampoco, pero la segunda menos.- dijo Karen, sin saber que hacia mucho rato que Remus ya no le escuchaba, exactamente desde el primer "Lo que te espera".

Remus conocía a Hermione, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber que ella jamás se confundiría de sujeto. Smith tenía razón. Aquella respuesta sólo admitía dos pensamientos válidos. Y ninguno de los dos le gustaban.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Will y Hermione caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines de Howgarts, en un silencio que Will quería romper, pero no sabía cómo. Will pensaba en cómo sacar tema con Hermione, algo casual, que no se vea forzado, pero ahora mismo, solo le venía en la cabeza el Protocolo de Kyoto. Hermione pensaba en como se le harían de largas las semanas que quedaban para que se fuera, y los tensos silencios que habría que soportar cuando se lo dijera a sus amigos.

-¿Qué estudiarás cuando salgamos de Howgarts?- preguntó Will. Continuó.- Con tus notas seguro que puedes estudiar lo que quieras.

-La verdad es que antes lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora no lo sé. Me gustaría estudiar para auror, o para abogada. Pero todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas en el mundo mágico. Si se tuercen, estudiaría algo muggle. Seguramente para hacer algo relacionado con la medicina o con los cuerpos de seguridad.- dijo ella pensando. Se giró hacia Will, que la miraba atentamente, y sonrió.- ¿Y tú?

-A mi no me va tanto la acción como a ti. Me gustaría estudiar, en el mundo mágico, medicina. Pero no se si me va a llegar la nota. En este caso, tiraría más hacia periodismo.- Al ver la cara de Hermione, especificó.- Pero nada en plan Rita Skeeter, tranquila… ¿me ves a mi comentando la vida de algún famoso? No, me gustaría algo más serio.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndole.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí por Navidades, Will?- preguntó Hermione distraídamente, mientras intentaba no resbalar por ninguna piedra.

-La verdad es que aún no lo sé. Aún no he hablado con mis padres. Pero me gustaría quedarme aquí. Verás… mis reuniones familiares de Navidad son un poco… de película. Es decir, vienen mis tías de Irlanda, y como solo las veo una vez al año, pues se pasan media hora dándome besos y arrumacos. Y es mi abuela la que cocina, y hace mucha comida, y a mi me obliga a comérmela toda diciéndome "Pero si estás muy delgado, come, William, come.", y cada vez que le digo que no quiero más, me pone dos filetes más de Roast Beef o un par de langostas. Y bueno, si este año puedo ahorrármelo, mejor que mejor.- dijo Will. Cuando se oyó, rectificó.- Es decir, no quiere decir que no las quiera. Las quiero porque son mi familia, y a la familia hay que quererla, pero…

Hermione rió con la cara de agobio que puso Will, y él la acompañó en su risa.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo. Yo tengo una familia más o menos igual. Me hinchan a comida por Navidad, se piensan que yo soy el pavo…- Will rió y Hermione sonrió.- Pero yo no me quedo a Howgarts. Iré con mis padres a esquiar, como casi cada año. Y seguro que me rompo una pierna o algo así, como casi cada año. Si fuera por mi no iríamos, claro. Pero mi padre quiere aprender a hacer snowboard. ¿Y quién somos mi madre y yo para quitarle la ilusión? Le dejamos, que de ilusión también se vive…

Hermione y Will rompieron a reír, quizá porque hacia gracia, quizá por la inevitable sensación de coqueteo que se respiraba en el aire. Will pensó que aquél era el momento perfecto, así que lo intentó.

-Hermione…- dijo él serio, aunque sonriendo.

Hermione lo miró, aún sonriendo.

-¿Si?

-Mmh… ¿qué plan tienes para el primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Mi plan? Quedarme en Howgarts leyendo un libro en los jardines.- dijo ella sinceramente.

-Me preguntaba si…- dijo Will nervioso. Suspiró. Se detuvo, le cogió las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Querrías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Will sonrió con nerviosismo y cogió aire. Hermione le sonrió y le apretó las manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Me encantaría.

Will liberó el aire, y los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, presos de un encaprichamiento inevitable.

Puede que las semanas siguientes no se harían tan largas como ella había pensado.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Decidme que si, anda. Con respecto a la escuela de Karen: la isla existe, la ciudad también (podeis buscarla en google). Y Winnipeg también existe, claro, pero está en tierra firme. Otra cosa: la teoria de Nietzsche existe; el libro de "Los perros de Riga" también; y Percival Burdock supongo que también, pero no sé quién es.**

**Decidme el trozo que os a gustado más, el que más habeis odiado, si os han encantado todos, si los habeis odiado todos... contadme lo que sea =)**

**Para cualquier duda, ya sabeis, un mensaje o un correo a niniecdp (arroba) yahoo (punto) es, porque el correo del msn casi ni lo toco. Vosotros me enviais un correo, y como tema poned "fanfic se puede" o simplemente "se puede odiar a la perfección".**

**Espero no tardar tanto en el proximo capitulo**

**Un besazo enorme a todos /as.**

**ECDP**


End file.
